Something Wicca This Way Comes
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisy is a half-Japanese girl who gets sent to Miss Robichaux when her power awakens. When she heads for New Orleans, she expects to learn how to control her powers, but is unaware of the dangers lurking around every corner.
1. Bitchcraft

"Bitchcraft"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Standing in the middle of an airport in Louisiana, a 15 year old girl with raspberry colored hair, tanned skin and brown eyes was looking around nervously.

It was her first time in Louisiana and she was thrilled that she was going to be living in New Orleans, but she was anxious over the reason why she was there.

When she was a little girl, she had been watching a movie about a black cat that seemed to be always getting into trouble and she started acting just like it for fun.

But then, much to her surprise, she had transformed into a black kitten and she panicked over it, scared over how she had done it and how to change back.

The only person who knew was her father who had found her that way and he told her to keep it a secret from her mother and older sister since he was worried they wouldn't understand.

Her father had a feeling that something odd would happen to her as she grew older since there were a few signs when she was a child.

He wanted to keep this little fact a secret from everyone though since she was so special to him.

Over the years, she had learned how to control her newly discovered powers, being able to transform at will and even managed a few half transformations that made her label herself as a werecat.

She had perfect control of her abilities and felt like she didn't have anything to worry about, until one day something shocking happened to her that changed her mind.

_A group of students were sitting in the computer lab of the high school, completing their project for english class._

"_Hey, Daisy, are you almost done?" A blond boy with peach toned skin, azure blue eyes and golden blond hair asked._

_The raspberry haired girl, Daisy Motomiya, glanced over at the boy, TK Takaishi, who was sitting beside her and grinned._

"_Almost. I just got to save this and then I'm done." Daisy said._

_On the other side of the girl was a boy with shoulder length navy colored hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes who glanced over at her and smiled in encouragement._

"_I'm glad to hear that." Ken Ichijouji told her._

"_By the way, what are we going to do for your birthday? It's a few weeks away." TK brought up._

_Daisy was meant to be born in late September, but her mother had issues with the pregnancy which ended in her giving birth to her youngest daughter in late October._

_The doctors assumed she would be born November 1__st__, but Daisy had other ideas and decided to come out October 31__st__ instead, making her a Halloween baby._

_Her friends all thought it was exciting to be born on a holiday and thought it would make celebrating her birthday even more fun._

"_Not a clue. I think Yolei may be planning something. I saw her running around shopping with Mimi the other day." Daisy said as she typed on the keyboard._

"_I think she might be planning on some sort of Halloween/Sweet Sixteen party for you. I'm a little worried over what type of costumes Yolei may have picked out for us to wear." Ken grimaced._

_His girlfriend could be very crazy when it came to parties and he was worried over how extravagant Yolei Inoue would go with their friend's birthday._

_Groaning as Daisy felt her head throb, the girl tried to shake off the pain._

"_Yeah, well, hopefully I'm be okay enough to enjoy it." Daisy groaned._

"_You still have those migrains?" TK noticed._

_It had been a few days that the girl had been suffering through the migrains while her body would heat up and it made TK worry over her._

_When someone would bring it up, she would smile and shrug it off as something caused by stress since exams would be coming up soon._

"_They feel worst today for some reason, but it must be because of this project. It is worth 60% of our grade." Daisy shrugged._

"_This doesn't seem normal. Maybe you should go see a doctor. I'm sure Joe's dad could see you if we asked." Ken insisted._

_Just as Daisy was about to smile and tell her friends they had nothing to worry about, an intense pain spiked through her skull much to her shock and it caused her to jolt up in her seat._

_Hissing in pain, the girl hunched over the table which caused her friends to quickly stand and hover around her._

"_Daisy, are you okay?" TK gasped._

"_What's going on over there?" The teacher demanded._

_Whimpering in pain, Daisy tried to will it away, but it grew more intense as her body heated up to an alarming degree and she felt her spine tingling as her tail and ears almost popped out in front of everyone, but she reeled it in._

_Finally, unable to handle it, Daisy decided to let the pain consume her and she felt it fade away as soon as she released it, her body feeling at ease for the first time in days._

_Screaming was then heard and Daisy looked over to find that the computer in front of her had erupted into flames and she was being dragged away by Ken as the teacher herded the students out._

Snapping out of the memory of what happened a week ago, Daisy made her way over to claim her bags that were filled with her clothes, laptop, cell phone and everything else that her father helped her pack up.

The fire, she now knew, she had been the cause of it.

Everyone managed to escape safely and the only part of the school that was damaged was the computer lab.

When the fire department arrived to access the damages, they concluded it was a faulty wiring problem that caused the inferno that destroyed the computer lab.

As for David Motomiya, he knew better.

_Walking into his youngest daughter's room, David watched as the girl sobbed into her pillow, upset over the fire that she knew she had created._

"_Daisy, we need to talk." David spoke up._

_Looking up from her pillow, Daisy turned towards her father and the man felt his heart ache at the sight of despair and guilt on her face._

"_Am I a bad person?" She whimpered._

"_No. No, no, no. Never think that way." David exclaimed._

_Making his way over to the bed, the black haired man pulled his daughter into his arms and comforted her as she sobbed into his chest._

"_This is my fault. I saw the signs that you had special gifts ever since you were a baby. I should have warned you or helped prepare you better. I wish I knew what it is you're going through, but I don't. Listen, sweetheart. I need to tell you about something." David said._

_Pulling slightly out of the embrace, Daisy met her father's blue eyes and gave him a curious expression._

"_There's a school in New Orleans. It's a safe place for girls like you. You can learn how to control your gifts there." David informed._

_He had come across a website for the school a few years earlier when he worried about his daughter's powers growing and knew he would have to send her there one day._

"_Are you sending me away?" Daisy asked in surprise._

_David gave her a despaired expression as he stared down into her eyes._

"_I don't want to, but I know it's what's best for you. You can be with others like you who will help you master your powers. It'll be for the best, sweetheart." David promised._

_Going silent for a moment, Daisy began to think it over._

_She had no control over the new power, Pyrokinesis, that she had just awakened and would need to learn how to control it or else she could hurt someone._

_TK and Ken, two of the most important people she cared about, had almost gotten hurt because of her and she would never forgive herself if they hadn't escaped the fire._

"_Okay. I'll go." Daisy nodded and wiped away her tears._

"_Are you sure?" David asked._

_He felt awful that this needed to be done, but she needed help._

"_Yeah. I'm sure." Daisy said._

_Nodding in understanding, David leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead._

"_I love you, kitten. And I have always been proud of you. Never forget that." Davis told her._

_Daisy smiled up at her father before he left to make the call to the school and she began to pack what she would need._

Grabbing her bags, Daisy then glanced around at the people and wondered where she should go.

Her father told her that when she landed in the airport, that someone would be there to pick her up and take her to the school.

She stood there for a few minutes, confused, unsure of who she should be looking for or where to go.

"Daisy?" A female voice called.

Turning around, Daisy saw a beautiful woman with bright blonde hair, fair skin and dark brown eyes standing behind her with a kind smile on her face.

"Are you the lady in charge of the school?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, I'm Cordelia Foxx the headmistress of Miss Robichaux. It's nice to finally meet you. How was your flight?" She questioned.

"I was kinda freaking out. I mean, I've been on a plane before, but I never had to worry about setting it on fire because I got too emotional." Daisy said.

Cordelia smiled in understanding and grabbed two of the bags that the girl brought with her.

"But you managed just fine. I think you have more control than you realize. Come on. It's time to see your new home." Cordelia told her.

Nodding, the raspberry haired girl followed after the older witch as they made their way out of the airport and over to a black car.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had to get some groceries along the way. We only have one staff member at the school and I needed him to stay behind to watch the other students. Also, a member of the council went out to pick up another girl who we found a few days ago." Cordelia explained.

"So, I won't be the only new student." Daisy stated.

"That's right. She recently learned that she was a witch when her powers suddenly awoke." Cordelia informed.

Placing her bags in the car and then climbing inside, Daisy watched as the scenery went by as Cordelia drove off to the school.

Soon enough, Cordelia pulled up to a large white mansion that had a black iron gate around it.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Daisy exclaimed.

Cordelia chuckled at that as she thought back to the first time her mother had dropped her off at the school.

"I was sent here when I was your age. I was a bit scared myself and upset that I had to come here, but I learned to love this place as time went on. It became my home." She said.

"I think the only thing I'm looking forward to is getting to finally see New Orleans for myself. It's one of the places I always wanted to visit." Daisy said making Cordelia smile at her.

Parking the car, Cordelia then led Daisy inside the house while an old man dressed in a black suit with long grey hair started unloading the lugage.

Screaming was heard which made Daisy jump in shock and Cordelia sighed in annoyance.

"What was that?" Daisy asked.

"That was some of the girls causing trouble." Cordelia said as she made her way into the house.

Chasing after the blonde woman, Daisy then peaked around her to see a room filled with portraits of various women hung on the walls.

There were four teenage girls in the room, all of them dressed in black.

A girl in a black dress and sweater was sitting on the table, looking startled as her dirty blonde hair was a bit messy and her hazel eyes were wide.

Standing in front of her were three girls dressed in black robes wearing masks with bird peaks, but they were taking them off to reveal they were students.

"Jesus, Sabrina, relax. We're just messing with you." A girl with pale skin and brown eyes said as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Holy shit, are you?" The dirty blonde asked in surprise.

"Madison Montgomery. Movie star." The girl blonde in the robe smirked.

"Shit. When was the last time you were in a movie?" The large African American girl scoffed.

"I'm Nan, hi." The brunette with Down Syndrome greeted kindly.

"Zoe." The dirty blonde girl said

"Queenie." The large girl greeted.

"Soo bored now." Madison muttered.

"So, is this all of you?" Zoe asked staring at the girls.

"At the moment." Cordelia spoke up.

Everyone turned to stare at the woman and the teenager standing beside her.

"Cordelia Foxx. Headmistress. All right, girls, there's a van full of groceries that needs unloading. I'll show Zoe and Daisy to their rooms, then we'll gather for midday gathering. Let's go." Cordelia ordered.

Madison seemed to be mentally grumbling and tossed her mask onto the table, making Zoe jump a bit.

Giving the girl a comforting smile, Cordelia gestured for Zoe to join her and Daisy.

"Zoe Benson, this is Daisy Motomiya. She's another new student here. I hope you both will get along with the rest of the girls. Although, Madison will take some time to get used to." Cordelia informed.

"Hi." Zoe gave the Japanese girl a small smile.

"Hey." Daisy greeted with a more open smile, one that radiated warmth.

"Come on girls, let's go." Cordelia said as she herded them towards their rooms.

Zoe was going to share a room with Madison, but Daisy was given her own room since there was an odd number of girls at the school, but f a new student arrived, she would be rooming with the half-Asian girl.

"Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Girls was established as a premier finishing school in the 1790's. During the civil war, it was converted into a military hospital. Afterwards, it came under new management. Our management. In 1868, Marianne Warton, a prominent east coast society matron, early suffragette, and author of several children's books and as it turned out, the reigning Supreme of that time, purchased this facility, retaining the name as a cover, establishing a safe haven where witches could gather to learn. In its heyday, the academy was home to as many as 60 girls. Over the years, those numbers dwindled." Cordelia explained.

Once she was finished with showing the girls to their rooms, Cordelia gathered all of the students in the ancestry room where she could explain the history of the school to the new comers.

It was also a way for them to learn more about each other and their powers.

"Why?" Zoe asked after the history lesson.

"We're a dying breed, Zoe. Many families who knew they carried the bloodline made a choice not to reproduce." Cordelia informed.

That made Daisy think back to what her father told her.

David said he noticed that something was different about her since she was a baby.

Did he know about her being a witch and could the magic have come from his bloodline?

"So, what's a Supreme?" Zoe questioned.

"An average witch is born with few natural gifts. But in each generation, there is one woman who embodies countless gifts. Some say all of them. She is the Supreme." Cordelia told her.

"Are you the Supreme?" Zoe innocently asked.

Queenie chuckled, and Madison looked highly amused.

Daisy looked at them, annoyed with the way they seemed to be mocking Cordelia who looked uncomfortable with the question.

"No. I'm like you. Just a witch. And a teacher. I'm here to help you identify your gifts and teach you how to control them." Cordelia shook her head and explained to Zoe and Daisy.

"She means supress them." Queenie interjected.

"Not suppression. Control." Cordelia corrected.

"She thinks it's still the 1600's." Madison said.

"No, back then our kind understood the dangers. Today, so many families know nothing of their ancestry. Too many girls aren't lucky enough to have found us or weren't identified to us in time for us to have found them. Like that poor Cajun girl outside Lafayette a few months back. Misty Day. She wasn't that much older than any of you. And she had a gift, the power of resurgence. Misty could reach into that place between life and death and draw a soul back from the precipice, back to this side. Back to life. To some, this appeared to be the God-touched power of resurrection. To others, necromancy." Cordelia said sadly.

"So, what happened to her?" Zoe asked.

"The same thing that has happened to women like us throughout the centuries." Cordelia stated.

"What? Did they burn her at the stake?" Daisy asked in disbelief.

Cordelia was silent and everyone became disturbed when they realized that that was exactly what happened to Misty.

"Jesus." Madison muttered at the horrible news.

"We are under siege, ladies. Our lives, our very existence, is always at risk. Know this or face extinction." Cordelia warned.

When the meeting was complete, everyone went back to their rooms until it was time for dinner.

Returning to her bedroom, Daisy began to unpack her things and put them away before heading off to the private bathroom she had to wash up after the long flight from Japan.

Washing herself, Daisy stepped out of the bathroom, freshly clean and her hair smelling of apples before she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tube top.

She then hooked a rose quartz necklace around her neck that was on a silver chain and started brushing through her long hair.

Having long hair was a pain to deal with, but Daisy kept it at that length since Jun and Yolei had both pitched a fit about her cutting it since they thought it was beautiful the way it was.

Finished with her hair, Daisy then pulled out her D-Terminal and checked over the messages her friends had all sent her, telling her about what she was missing back home.

Yolei was also complaining about how she wouldn't be able to go through with the party she had been planning, but Daisy informed her to do it anyway since she already bought the costumes and decorations.

After talking with her friends and making them know that she had arrived at her new boarding school safely, Daisy quickly got bored and decided to wander around the building.

Making her way down the stairs, the raspberry haired girl started exploring every room of the mansion, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Locating the kitchen, Daisy walked inside and found a man with tanned skin, dark hair and eyes who was sipping from a coffee mug.

"Um, hi." Daisy greeted in confusion.

Looking over at the girl, the man gave her a smile and set the mug down.

"Hey, you must be one of the new students. I'm Hank Foxx." He said as he held his hand out.

Smiling, Daisy accepted Hank's hand and shook it as the man seemed to be soaking up the possitive energy he felt from the girl.

"Foxx? Are you…" Daisy trailed off.

"Cordelia's husband, yeah." He confirmed.

"So, are you a…a warlock?" Daisy asked wondering if that was the proper term.

He chuckled at that and shook his head.

"No, I'm human. But I am supportive of all this. I wouldn't marry a witch if I wasn't." Hank grinned.

Daisy shrugged at that and moved to sit at the table while Hank joined her, bringing over a plate of cookies.

"So, you're…Daisy, right? Cordelia said you were half-Japanese and I think I can see a little bit of these Asian features in your face." Hank said.

"Yeah, that's me. My parents are both a mix of different cultures. Most of the people in Odaiba are like that." Daisy said as she nibbled on a cookie when Hank offered the plate to her.

"I've got a mixture in me, too. My ancestors were from Europe." Hank informed.

"Cool." Daisy grinned.

Hank grinned back, feeling oddly at ease and comfortable around the girl.

There was something about her that radiated warmth and goodness, something that he didn't feel from the rest of the girls at the school.

"I'll admit, I'm a bit surprised. The girls here don't really like talking to me. The second they see me, they scoff or roll their eyes and walk away." Hank commented.

That caused the girl to blink in confusion at the news.

"Why would they do that?" Daisy asked.

"It's probably because it's in their DNA to act that way around men. When it comes to magic users, women are the dominate ones. Men, especially warlocks, are meaningless to them. Something they can just trample over." Hank explained.

Shocked by what she heard, Daisy's face scrunched up in disbelief at what she learned.

If anyone tried to treat any of the boys she was friends with like that, she would destroy that person for it.

"That sounds terrible!" Daisy exclaimed.

Hank simply shrugged, having gotten used to being treated badly by the witches of the coven, especially the Supreme.

"You learn to not let it bother you after a while." Hank said.

"That doesn't make it any better. I mean, men have treated women like trash for centuries. We're no better than them if we do the same thing." Daisy stated.

Staring into the girl's eyes, Hank was able to tell that she was different from the rest of the witches he had met.

"Maybe things will change if a better Supreme rises." Hank commented leaving Daisy confused.

Deciding to leave that conversation behind, Hank began telling Daisy all about how he met Cordelia and how they got married despite how much her mother hated him.

(Later on…)

Hank had gone out and Cordelia was in her office doing paperwork while the butler, Spalding, served the girls their dinner.

"Hey Jeeves, can I get some iceberg lettuce and blue cheese?" Madison asked.

"Girl be nice to Spalding. Poor bastard ain't got no tongue." Queenie scolded.

"Is that true, Jeeves? Did you use your tongue for something wicked? Or maybe you just suck at going down." Madison taunted.

Setting Zoe's bowl down in front of her, Spalding turned to the cart and started pushing it out of the dining room.

Daisy glared at Madison, feeling disgusted by the girl who seemed to think it was appropriate for her to talk to someone like that.

It angered Daisy and she had to fight hard to not loose control and set the girl on fire or claw her face apart.

It seemed like Hank was right about the way the witches treated the men around them.

"Oh, come on, Jeeves! Show us your stub! Maybe we can put it to use." Madison called after him.

Once Spalding was gone, Madison turned her attention onto Zoe and Daisy who were sitting beside her.

"So, new girls, what are you in for?" Madison asked, and Zoe looked like a deer in headlights.

"I accidentally set the computer lab on fire." Daisy shrugged as she ate her stew.

Madison's eyes seemed to light up in fascination while Zoe seemed surprise.

The pink haired teen seemed sweet and not capable of doing something like that.

"Did anyone die?" Madison asked.

"No. It just destroyed that one part of the school. Everyone got out in time, thank God." Daisy said.

"Well, that's boring. And what about you?" Madison asked Zoe.

"Her boyfriend." Nan stated making everyone look at her.

"Nan, shut up before you get your ass in trouble." Queenie told her.

"Did you kill him?" Madison asked eagerly.

"No, it was an accident." Zoe shook her head.

"It was an accident, Zoe. And you will find love again. A strange and unexpected love." Nan smiled knowingly.

Her dark brown eyes then land on Daisy and it appeared that Nan wanted to say something to her, but Queenie stopped when she spoke up.

"Girl, are you deaf or just stupid?" Queenie slammed her utensil down.

"Tell us about this accident. And don't spare all the gory details." Madison grabbed her drink.

"So, why are you here?" Zoe questioned.

Madison was a bit surprised by the question but tried to keep herself composed.

"My agent staged an intervention. Ever since my drunk and disorderly, I get blamed for all kinds of shit I didn't do." Madison said sounding annoyed.

"But you did it. You killed the man." Nan insisted.

"Whoa, you killed someone?" Daisy exclaimed as Zoe's eyes grew wide.

"I get it, bitch! You're clairvoyant." Madison snapped at Nan.

Sighing, Madison then looked over at Zoe who was stunned while Daisy was staring at her with curiosity, wondering if she should watch her back around the former actress.

"You want to know what happened? Here it is." Madison said.

She then told her story on how she was at an audition for a play.

While she was performing, the director kept giving her critics and how she needed to be standing where the light would hit her.

Becoming angered, Madison had awakened her Telekinesis and it made a stage light drop on the director's head, killing him instantly.

"The light hit him just fine." Madison shrugged.

"All he said was hit your mark. Why don't you just do the world a favor and take an acting class you D list Botox bimbo." Queenie insulted.

Zoe smirked in amusement at the insult while Daisy snickered and Madison glared at Queenie.

Moving her hand, Madison used her Telekinesis to flip Queenie's plate onto her shirt making the African American witch exclaim in shock.

Angered, Queenie grabbed her fork and shocked everyone by stabbing her own hand which caused Madison to scream.

Jumping in surprise, Daisy saw that Madison's hand had bleeding fork marks on it and realized that Queenie was using her powers to transfer the pain to the other girl.

"Uh huh." Queenie said smugly.

"Stop it, you bitch!" Madison yelled.

"Stop what? I don't feel nothing. I'm a human voodoo doll. You like this?" Queenie taunted as she twisted the fork.

"Stop! You're going to get in trouble. Queenie, stop it!" Nan wrestled the fork away from her.

Not one to be deterred, Queenie grabbed a knife and held it to her throat as she stared Madison down.

"I'll do it. I'll do it." Queenie told her.

"Okay, whoa! That's enough." Daisy said.

"Come on, Queenie, let's take a walk." Nan tried to calm her.

"A walk? Fine, I'm not hungry anyway." Queenie stood.

The two girls left the room and Madison rubbed her injured hand while Zoe was stunned into silence from what happened.

"Geez, are dinners always that eventful?" Daisy muttered.

"Like anyone believes that fat bitch isn't still hungry. Well, that was disturbing. Given the choices around here, looks like you're my new best friends." Madison told Zoe and Daisy.

"Joy." Daisy rolled her eyes.

Just then, Madison's cellphone vibrated and she picked it up to check over the message she had gotten.

"Do you own any clothes that don't come from the GAP?" Madison asked after she checked her text.

"Not really. Why?" Zoe asked trying not to show her exasperation.

"Hm, you can borrow something of mine. Frat party tonight. I just got the tweet." Madison said.

"How are we even going to get in?" Daisy asked.

"We're hot. Duh." Madison exclaimed.

Finishing up their meal, the three girls went upstairs and started getting dressed for the party.

Madison picked out a white cocktail dress for herself.

Zoe was given a black cocktail dress to wear and she felt awward in it since she was a tomboy.

As for Daisy, she was given a white sundress to wear that had a skirt that flared out and went to her knees almost, but it was tight around her breasts and exposed her cleavage in a tasteful way rather than a raunchy one.

The other two girls wore dresses that were tight on them, but it upset Madison that Daisy seemed to have bigger boobs than her while Zoe was a bit mortified that she looked like a stick figure beside the Asian witch.

Arriving at the frat house, the three witches found the party in full swing and everyone was drinking and having fun.

As soon as Madison stepped inside the building, everyone began to stare and whisper.

"Oh my God, that's Madison Montgomery!" A girl exclaimed to her friends.

The sound of all the voices made Daisy's ears ache and she tried to push back her sensitive hearing which had flared up when in a large crowd and glanced around at all of the people.

"What's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" Madison asked.

"Come with me." A girl walked over and took her hand, leading her away.

"She dragged us here just to ditch us? What a bitch." Daisy shook her head.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know. Look for a drink or some food. Come on, let's go check around." Daisy said.

Zoe flinched back when someone walked by her and stayed close to Daisy's side as they wandered around the room, unaware of the fact that a boy with blond hair and dark brown eyes was watching them with a mesmerized smile.

"Is that seriouslly an ice sculpture?" Daisy chuckled in disbelief.

Spotting the large block of ice on the table, the two girls walked over and stared at it in disbelief.

"Wow, I wonder how much money this place has to afford an ice sculpture for a frat party." Zoe mused.

Humming in thought, Daisy glanced around and saw that a few people were staring at them and she turned away, not wanting to bother with these strangers.

Just then, Daisy noticed that a boy with blond hair was standing on the other side of the ice sculpture and he was staring at them, namely Zoe.

"I think that guy is checking you out." Daisy whispered.

Surprised, Zoe looked and she gave the boy a small smile, before remembering what happened to her boyfriend and shook her head.

"Come on, let's keep looking around." Zoe said leading her housemate away.

"Uh, okay. Remind me again why we agreed to come?" Daisy asked.

"I honestly can't remember. I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time." Zoe shrugged.

"Yeah, well, next time we make plans to go out, I say we go to a restaurant. I want to try some cajun food." Daisy grinned making Zoe laugh.

"That sounds great. We should do that some time." Zoe nodded.

As the two girls were talking, the blond walked over to them with three cups held carefully in his hands as he carried them over to the teenagers, hoping to start a conversation with them.

"Hi." He said once he stood in front of them.

"Hey." Daisy smiled in greeting which made him smile as well.

"I thought you looked thirsty." He said holding the cups out.

Zoe gave him a grin and took one of the cups and Daisy took one as well.

"Is that your superpower? You can sense dehydration?" Zoe teased.

"Among other things. You should also drink slowly. They tend to spike the punch here." The blond informed.

"Thanks for the warning. I'm Daisy by the way. This is Zoe." The raspberry haired girl said.

"I'm Kyle." The blond introduced himself.

"So, frat boy, huh? I think frats are full of facists." Zoe commented.

"Well, I don't mind being reduced to a stereotype, but I'm on a schoolarship. My mama lives down on the ninth ward." Kyle said and his cajun accent was heard.

"So, what are you going to college for?" Daisy asked.

"Enginering. What about you two? You go to school here?" Kyle questioned.

"No, we go to a boarding school. We both just started today." Daisy explained.

"A boarding school, huh?" Kyle mused.

"Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. I don't want to talk about me anymore." Zoe said.

"You're the first hot girl who doesn't want to talk about herself. There's got to be something wrong with you. I know. You've got a boyfriend." Kyle covered his face.

Daisy rolled her eyes at the boy, knowing that he really seemed to like Zoe all from just seeing her.

She never understood how people fell for someone upon their first meeting, it seemed weird or maybe a bit shallow to her.

"Actually, Zoe just got out of a relationship and doesn't feel comfortable with dating right now." Daisy told him.

Zoe relaxed at that, standing close to Daisy as Kyle peeked at them between his fingers, deciding not to push the subject.

"Okay. I can respect that." Kyle nodded.

"Thanks. Have you seen Madison?" Zoe questioned.

It had been a while since they last saw Madison and she seemed to have just disappeared.

Walking around, the trio began their search for the blonde girl, wondering where she was.

"Do you think she ditched you?" Kyle asked.

"No idea." Daisy muttered.

"I'll go check around upstairs." Kyle said.

He left to head upstairs while the two girls walked around, searching for the girl.

They asked a few people and one girl said she had seen Madison being helped upstairs by a few boys from Kyle's fraternity.

Feeling worried, Daisy raced up the stairs, hoping that nothing bad happened when she heard Kyle yelling before he chased his frat brothers out of a room.

Heading for the room, Daisy looked inside and her eyes grew wide in horror at what she saw.

Madison was whimpering and crying on the bed while her underwear was pulled down and her dress had been tugged upwards.

"Oh my God!" Daisy gasped.

Rushing inside, Daisy started to fix the girl's clothes and pulled the blanket over her while Madison seemed to be clinging to her for comfort.

"Daisy, did you find her?" Zoe asked as she peeked inside the room.

Gasping in horror, Zoe ran over and leaned over Madison as Daisy checked her over.

"What happened? Madison, did they give you something?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah." Madison said softly.

"Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" Daisy asked.

"No!" Madison whined and curled up on Daisy's lap.

"We need to get out of here. You need help." Daisy told her.

"I'm not gonna let them get away with this." Zoe said before running off.

"Zoe, wait!" Daisy yelled.

Groaning in disbelief, Daisy helped Madison stand and she limped with her out of the frat house, finding Zoe trying to chase after a bus that had the boys who had drugged and taken advantage of the disgraced actress in it.

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to catch them, Zoe stopped running and panted and sobbed as the bus drove down the street.

Regaining her strength, Madison pulled out of Daisy's arms and walked over, standing in front of Zoe as she stared at the bus with pain reflecting in her eyes.

Lifting her hand, Madison caused the bus to flip through the air and crash much to the shock of the few people that were nearby who were unaware of the fact that a witch had caused the accident.

Trying to calm her breathing, Madison turned and walked by Zoe and Daisy, making her way over to the frat house so she could call an Uber to pick them up.

"Please don't tell me Kyle was on that bus." Daisy said as tears fell down her face.

Turning to look at the girl, Zoe burst into tears and Daisy pulled her into a hug, comforting the distressed girl.

Staring over Zoe's shoulder, Daisy watched as people gathered around the bus, crying out for help and she said a small prayer for Kyle and the driver who were innocent of any crime, but had been punished along with the rapists.

(The next day…)

Pulling on a black tube top and black jean skirt, Daisy walked down to the kitchen where she found Queenie and Nan eating as they watched a news report on the bus trash.

Groaning at the sight of the news, Daisy grabbed her breakfast from Spalding and sat down just as Zoe walked into the kitchen, her eyes drawn to the TV when she heard that there were two survivors from the crash.

It gave Zoe hope that Kyle was one of the survivors, but Daisy knew how curle the world could be and knew that he had died.

Madison then appeared, turning the TV off on her way to Spalding to collect her food.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Nan complained.

"Why? It's yesterday's news. Hey, you got any Greek yogurt?" Madison asked Spalding.

Zoe then made her way over to Madison and Daisy stood, deciding to make sure the two girls didn't get into an argument that would reveal they were part of the incident on the news.

"We have to tell somebody what happened. The one I met, Kyle? Madison, he tried to stop it and he was on that bus." Zoe told her.

"I don't think there's anything we can do if he's dead already. Besides, we have to keep what we are a secret. Or are you looking forward to being the next witch burned alive?" Daisy asked.

"I sure as hell don't. And especially not for those assholes. I say we keep quiet about it." Madison glared.

Nan looked up when she sensed someone new walking towards them.

Soon enough, all of the girls turned around to see a woman dressed in black who had shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes and red painted lips strutted into the kitchen with a cigarette in her hand.

Looking her over, Daisy realized that this was Fiona Goode, Cordelia's mother that Hank had warned her about.

"What are you talking about? College boys taken out of the prime of their lives. Such a tragedy. Almost makes you want to cry, doesn't it? But then again, no one's gonna miss some assholes in Ed Hardy t-shirts." Fiona mused

"Who are you?" Madison demanded.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you. The bus flip, not an easy thing to pull off. But you were a sloppy little witch bitch." Fiona scolded.

"Go to hell, you stupid hag." Madison glared and turned her back on the older and more powerful witch.

Fiona kept a stony expression on her face as she raised her hand and sent Madison skidding across the floor and she slammed into the wall, knocking her off her feet.

"Say that." Queenie looked amused.

"Now, I've read all your files and you're never gonna become great women of our clan sitting here at Hogwarts under the confused instruction of my daughter. We're going on a field trip." Fiona said.

She put out her cigarette on a plate and then she looked at Queenie and Nan, taking in their clothes and frowned in disgust.

"Jesus, change your clothes. Wear something…black." Fiona drawled as she walked out of the room.

Madison stood up and brushed herself off and the witches all shared a look.

"I'm already wearing black." Daisy stated.

Getting up, Daisy walked out of the kitchen and the rest of the witches followed, making their way to the stairs, passing by Fiona who was handed an umbrella and pair of sunglasses by Spalding.

"Ah, not you, little hellcat." Fiona called.

Pausing as she knew the woman was talking about her, Daisy turned to look at Fiona who smiled at her and the girl felt like she was facing a serpent.

"You're already dressed. Come here and wait with me." Fiona crooned.

Everyone stared at Daisy who felt uncomfortable with being left alone with the older witch who gave off a dangerous aura.

Looking at Zoe and Madison who both appeared worried, Daisy shrugged and made her way over to Fiona while the rest of the girls continued their way to their rooms to get changed.

"Uh, all right then." Daisy said.

Smiling, Fiona gestured for the girl to walk closer until she was standing right in front of her.

Unknown to Daisy, the Supreme was able to sense the warm aura that surounded the girl and it made her curious.

"Did you know that you're the first witch that isn't from America that we've had here?" Fiona questioned.

"Really? Was this usually a school for white girls?" Daisy asked.

"It was at first. We've had a few Asian girls showing up here in the past, but they felt uncomfortable being surounded by privilaged white bitches and they left. I don't blame them, but I feel like they should have grown a back bone and stayed. They'd be safer if they had. You got lucky. You're different compared to them. You're stronger." Fiona told her.

"Thanks, Ms. Goode." Daisy ducked her head.

"None of that Ms. Goode bullshit. Fiona is fine." She stated.

"Okay then…Fiona." Daisy relented.

Smirking, Fiona reached out and brushed the girl's raspberry colored curls out of her face.

"I think you and I are gonna get along, little hellcat." Fiona crooned.

Soon enough, the rest of the girls walked down the stairs to join Daisy and Fiona, then they made their way out onto the streets of New Orleans, all of them wearing black and walking in a single line behind the elegant older witch.

"Where are we going? It's too hot and my freaking vagina is sweating." Madison complained.

"To Pop's Fountain. A kind of holy place for our kind. Back in the 1970's, Mary Oneida Toups lead an alternative coven down here. She and her sister witches would gather there, proudly and publicly, very much in the spirit of the times. But it was damaged during Katrina and the authorities used this as an excuse to declare this sacred space a safety hazard. It's been closed off ever since." Fiona explained.

"I don't understand. What are we supposed to do if we can't get in?" Zoe questioned.

"Tear the wall down. When witches don't fight, we burn." Fiona said.

"This is seriously the worst field trip ever." Madison huffed.

"Each one of you has a unique gift. But that's not nearly enough to be a real witch." Fiona told them.

"And you're a real witch?" Madison gave her a look.

"She's the Supreme." Nan spoke up.

Fiona chuckled at that and looked behind her at the girls following behind her.

"You know, that one? She's smarter than all of you put together." Fiona said.

The group continued walking down the street, but Nan stopped, interested in the old Lalaurie museum, hearing voices from it.

She walked inside to find the source and soon enough, the rest fo the coven followed her inside when they noticed she had broken off from the group.

They stood off to the side, staring in on Nan and the tour group as they were being given a lecture by a woman.

"Do you want me to get her?" Zoe asked the Supreme.

"No." Fiona told her and stepped into the room.

The tour guide looked at her and frowned at the coven as they roamed around the room.

"Excuse me? Uh, you can't just barge in on the tour without purchasing a ticket." The woman informed.

The hairs on the back of Daisy's neck rose as she saw Fiona stare down the woman who froze at the Supreme's look.

"You're giving us a tour for free." Fiona ordered.

"Free, of course." The woman agreed.

Daisy narrowed her eyes at that, wondering if Fiona had the power of mind control or if the woman was just scared of the witch.

"The code noir, a decree that dictated conditions of slavery, did not exist on these grounds. It was replaced by the madam's own code of terror. And the torture she inflicted on her slaves would spawn 179 years of hauntings." The woman said.

Everyone stared at the portrait of one of the most notorious female serial killers Marie Delphine LaLaurie.

"Wasn't this house owned by the guy in Face/Off?" A girl in the group asked as the guide began to lead them elsewhere.

Nan didn't seem to be moving and kept staring at the portrait, almost like she was transfixed by it.

"Correct. The actor Nicolas Cage was a previous owner." The tour guide smiled.

The woman was leading everyone upstairs to the attic where Delphine had kept her slaves.

"Madam LaLaurie was infamous for her vanity. She fought the rigors of age with a sacrament of expensive creams from Europe and something else far more exotic. The secret ingredient to the madam's beauty ritual was a poultice made from human pancreas." The woman explained.

"Shit, what was this woman, a Satanist?" Daisy blurted out.

All eyes turned towards her and she ducked her head down, feeling embarressed of the attention while Madison stood beside her, snickering.

The tour guide grinned at that with a knowing expression, like she knew at least someone would exclaim in shock at the information she had just revealed.

"Yes, I know. Quite horrific. This is the infamous chamber of horrors. No flash photography, please. The attic where Madame LaLaurie inflicted heinous torture upon her slaves. Where she ultimately met her own demise. Unbeknownst to Madame LaLaurie, the slave she had brutally mutilated was Marie Laveau's lover. She came to exact her revenge. The madam was given a love potion that was said to help her stay young and keep her husband from leaving her. What she didn't know, was that Marie Laveau had different plans for her. The potion inflicted its cruel justice and she got what she richly deserved. But her body was never found. To this day, no one knows the final resting place of Madame Lalaurie." The woman informed.

Nan had snuck outside to the garden and Fiona went down to speak with her, wanting to know what had gotten the Clairvoyant's attention.

Queenie and Madison were still roaming around, looking at everything around them while Zoe grabbed Daisy's hand and dragged her off to a corner to speak with her in private.

"I want to head off to the hospital to see if Kyle was one of the survivors." Zoe spoke up.

"What? Zoe, I don't know if that's a good idea. It was bad enough that we were there when the accident happened. If you go to the hospital, it might get someone's attention." Daisy told her.

"But I need to know if Kyle is okay." Zoe insisted.

"And what happens if he isn't? What happens if it's those two assholes who are still alive and Kyle is dead? What are you going to do then? Don't go, Zoe. I'm sure the news will release the names of the people who died soon enough. Just wait until then." Daisy said.

The police were getting involved to find out what had caused the accident and she was sure that people would tell them that Madison was there and she arrived with two other girls.

Sadly for her, Daisy stood out with her raspberry locks, so she would be easy to point out in a crowd.

It would lead the police right to them and Daisy was sure that Fiona would be furious if that happened.

They didn't need Zoe to do anything that would get them into even more trouble.

"I can't wait that long. I need to see if he's okay." Zoe insisted.

As the girl turned to leave, Daisy reacted quickly and grabbed her arm, startling the girl who turned and her eyes grew wide in shock.

Daisy's warm brown eyes had turned a piercing golden yellow color and her pupils had become slits, making her appear like a demon.

"Zoe, don't do anything stupid." Daisy ordered.

Growing determined, Zoe shook the Black Cat witch off of her and left for the hospital which made Daisy worry over what the girl would do.

"If she leads the cops to us, I'm gonna drop a house on her." She growled.

To be continued…


	2. Boy Parts

"Boy Parts"

**Please enjoy and review!**

It had been a few days since the bus crash and there was a tension in the air between Zoe, Madison and Daisy.

Zoe was still upset with Madison for killing Kyle along with the boys who had raped her while Daisy was mad because she knew the Black Widow witch had done something that would lead trouble to them.

Fiona also seemed to be hiding something, but considering the power she had, no one would question her about it, too afrad of what she would do if they did.

Getting out of the tub, Daisy made her way over to her dresser, blue bath robe wrapped around her body as she began searching for clothes to wear for the day.

Picking out her underwear, she quickly pulled them on before deciding on a pair of jeans and a black tube top that she paired off with her usual jewelry and sneakers.

As she was brushing through her hair, Daisy heard a knock at her door and Cordelia poked her head inside to check on her.

"Good, you're ready. Morning gathering will begin in five minutes." She informed.

"Okay, I'll be down soon." Daisy told her.

Smiling at how easy it was to deal with Daisy, whereas the other girls would be difficult, Cordelia closed the door and left to check on the others and her mother.

Finished with brushing out her hair, Daisy left it down to air dry before she made her way downstairs, passing by a few of the other girls as they went to the ancestry room.

Gathering around in a circle, Cordelia went over the rules of the house and when she was done, a bored Fiona walked off much to her daughter's annoyance.

With that done, Cordelia started asking the girls to share information about themselves and Queenie told everyone about how she had been found.

She lived in Detroit and worked in a fast food chicken restaurant where she had to deal with disrespectful customers.

One of them had insulted Queenie and had been very rude to her.

Angered, Queenie shoved her arm into the deep frier and burned it, but she used her unique powers to transfer the pain and burns to the man who insulted her.

"Holy shit, you don't play around." Daisy commented.

"Did they send you to jail?" Nan asked.

"No. There were witnesses, and none of them had actually seen me throw the oil. But it made the local news paper and that's how Ms. Cordelia found me." Queenie explained.

Cordelia gave her an amused smile as she thought back to the day she met the heavyset witch.

"You didn't want to join us at first." Cordelia remembered.

"I grew up on white girl shit like _Charmed_ and _Sabrina the Teenage Cracker_." Queenie huffed.

Daisy couldn't stop herself from laughing at what Queenie said which earned her a disapproving look from Cordelia while Madison smirked in amusement.

"I didn't know there were black witches. But as it turns out I'm an heir to Tituba. She was a house slave in Salem. She was the first to be accused of witchcraft. So, techincally, I'm a part of your tribe." Queenie said.

Hearing about Queenie's ancestry made Daisy perk up in awe since Tituba was a woman everyone had heard about.

She was famous because she had not only been the first woman accused of witchcraft, but she confessed to being a witch and escaped being killed for it because she had been released by Samuel Conklin, being allowed to continue her family line which was how Queenie came to be.

It was nice that Queenie had famous ancestry that everyone knew about, but it also made Daisy feel upset because she had no idea where her powers came from.

"Is this where we hold hands and sing Kumbaya?" Madison teased.

"Bitch, I will eat you!" Queenie snapped getting up.

Cordelia was quick to placate the angered girl before she attacked Madison.

"Hey, hey! You guys have got to start taking care of each other. We have enough enemies on the outside." Cordelia scolded.

Just then, Spalding walked into the room with two men in uniforms which made Zoe and Madison nervous, but Daisy was quick to keep her expression neutral.

"Ms. Foxx?" One of the men asked.

Confused at the sight of the men, Cordelia stood to address them.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Detective Sanchez, NOPD Homicide. And my partner Detective Stiles." The first man introduced.

Zoe, Madison and Daisy all shared a look, hoping no one would see how worried they appeared.

"What's this about?" Cordelia asked.

"We'd like to have a word with three of your girls." Sanchez said.

Cordelia looked over at Daisy, Zoe and Madison with a confused expression.

Unsure of what was happening, Cordelia gestured for the police men and the three girls to follow her into her office while Queenie and Nan returned to their rooms.

When everyone sat down, Sanchez began his interogation while Stiles kept silent, simply listening.

"When a movie star like you shows up at a fraternity house, people are gonna pay attention to where you go and who with. Lots of people saw you go into the back room with some of the guys on the bus." Sanchez told Madison.

"What does this have to do with the bus flipping?" Zoe asked.

"These are three teenage girls. How could they possibly do that? This all seems silly." Cordelia stated.

"I'm just looking for someone who had a motive to hurt those guys, who could've screwed with the breaks or the steering column. Maybe whatever happened in that room was upsetting." Sanchez shrugged.

"We never left the house, though. We were inside drinkng punch and hanging out the entire time." Daisy said.

She gave them what her father described as "kitten eyes" which made her appear innocent and naïve which usually allowed her to get out of trouble.

Madison nodded along with what Daisy said, agreeing with the girl while Zoe still appeared nervous, unable to keep her composure around the police.

"Shouldn't we have a lawyer here or something?" Zoe asked making the girls give her a look.

"We're just talking. Did you know any of the boys? Had you met them before?" Sanchez asked as Madison and Daisy shook their heads.

"No, we barely met them that night. They tried to take me to the back room to get me high, but I said no." Madison informed.

"She's sober." Zoe stated.

"Except vodka." Madison smirked.

Clearing her throat at that, Cordelia then jumped into the conversation.

"Uh, Madison has a wicked sense of humour. But, in fact, she's come a long way with her addiction issues. We're very proud of her." Cordelia said making Madison grin proudly.

Sanchez then turned his gaze onto Zoe who seemed to be the most nervous out of the group, unable to hide it.

"Can I ask why you visited one of the survivors in the hospital?" He asked.

Everyone turned to Zoe with wide eyes as the girl appeared shocked as Stiles held out a picture they took from a security camera at the hospital.

It showed Zoe dressed in black making her way towards the room the survivors were being held in.

Daisy could feel her fangs pulsing in her mouth from her anger, but she reminded herself to remain calm or else she would set something on fire.

"I felt bad for him. We just met him the night before. He seemed nice." Zoe gave a small smile.

She was terrible at lying and she appeared to be fighting off a grimace as she spoke.

"He died right after you left." Sanchez stated.

Madison and Daisy wanted to punch Zoe out for doing something that brought the cops to their home.

She should have listened to them when they told her not to meddle and to let the incident settle before trying to reach out and see if Kyle was alive.

Her odd obsession with the boy was going to get them all in trouble.

"The doctors can't quite figure out how, but when we checked you out, we noticed that another boy you knew died in the exact same way right before you got here. A boy named Charles Taylor." Sanchez said.

Zoe couldn't keep her calm any longer and released a small sob before jumping to her feet.

"They gang raped her!" She yelled.

Daisy and Madison sent glares up at the hysterical girl as Cordelia appeared horrified by what she heard.

"They got what they deserved!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Zoe, sit down." Daisy hissed as she reached out for the girl.

"How did you flip the bus? Was it the wheels?" Sanchez questioned.

"We never touched the bus. We were nowhere near it." Daisy stated.

"I don't know what she's talking about! Nobody raped me. Clearly she's lost her mind." Madison glared.

"Madison did it. She can move things with her mind and Daisy can set things on fire. And I killed that asshole in the hospital. I have powers, too. We're witches." Zoe confessed.

Jumping to her feet, Daisy slapped a hand over Zoe's mouth while Cordelia stepped in to try and defuse the situation.

"Shut the hell up." Daisy hissed in Zoe's ear.

"I'm sorry, Detective. Zoe has clearly suffered some kind of mental break." Cordelia informed.

Zoe then bit Daisy's hand making the girl cry out and remove her hand in shock, allowing the Black Widow to continue her hysterics.

"No! No, enough lying! It's over! Everyone here is a witch. Please don't send us to jail." Zoe begged.

Fiona then marched into the room, commanding the attention of everyone as she did so.

"No one's going to jail. Girls, will you leave us, please?" Fiona requested.

Realizing it was an order and that the Supreme was bubbling over in rage, Daisy was quick to grab onto Zoe's wrist, dragging her out of the room, trying to conseal her rage.

Madison stormed out behind them, looking close to losing control herself.

Reaching Zoe and Madison's room, Daisy walked inside with the two blondes and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Do you think Fiona can fix it?" Zoe trembled.

"She wouldn't have anything to fix if you had kept your fucking mouth shut!" Daisy snapped.

Zoe jumped at how loud the Black Cat witch's voice was, startled by how the usually angelic looking teen now looked like a demon with her glowing golden eyes and the tiny fangs poking out between her lips.

"You're such a goddamn idiot! I can't believe you told them everything!" Madison glared.

"Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you put us all in by doing that?" Daisy demanded.

"I'm supposed to be cleaning up my act. When this gets out, I'm screwed." Madison snapped.

"We're all screwed because someone decided to drop the witch bomb on the police!" Daisy yelled.

"Who cares? This is murder. Like, multiple murders!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I didn't murder anyone! You two are the ones with blood on your hands. And you were stupid enough to get caught on camera." Daisy retorted.

"And they're not gonna find any evidence that we messed with the bus because we didn't mess with the bus!" Madison shouted.

Huffing in annoyance, Madison then thought back what Zoe had said about how she killed the rapist in the hospital.

"What did you do to that shit dick in the hospital, though?" Madison asked.

Before Zoe could answer, Fiona slammed the door open and same into the room, rage coming off of her in thunderous waves.

"Idiots." She hissed.

Flinging her arm, she made all three girls fly through the air, each of them hitting the walls, Madison landing on the ground while Zoe and Daisy fell onto a bed together.

"Have you any idea what's going on out there? Now, I forgave your ham-handed mass murder with the bus. Over exuberence of youth and all that." Fiona said to Madison.

Then her angered gaze landed on Zoe who was still emotionally wounded from the ordeal.

"But if you haven't got the goddamn brains to know that when strangers come asking, we close ranks, then I fear our line is truly at an end." Fiona glared.

"But they knew so much already." Zoe whimpered.

"I couldn't toast a piece of bread with the kind of heat they were putting on you!" Fiona exclaimed.

Zoe lowered her head, chastized by the Supreme who was enraged by what the girl had done.

Fiona then took a few steps closer to Zoe, adding more power to her words as she spoke.

"You are soft. You're emotional. You care what other people think. Now, if there's one thing you learn before leaving this place, it's that we, even the _weakest_ among us," Fiona trailed off the point accusingly at Zoe.

The Black Widow was upset by being called out while Madison and Daisy did nothing to come to her aid, knowing there was nothing they could say or do to help her.

"Are even better than the best of them." Fiona finished.

"Are we getting arrested?' Zoe asked in worry.

"You are missing the point." Fiona said.

"Which is?" Madison spoke up.

"The point is that in this whole wide wicked world, the only thing you have to be afraid of…is me." The Supreme declared.

With those words delivered, she left the room, leaving the three girls in silence as they thought over everything that happened in the last few minutes.

Sighing in aggravation of what happened, Daisy turned and walked out of the room.

"I need a nap." She said.

"Daisy…" Zoe called softly.

The Black Cat didn't answer her, continuing towards her bedroom while Zoe watched on with an upset expression.

(Later on…)

Cordelia knocked on the door on Daisy's room before walking inside, finding the girl's clothes on the floor while a cat was curled up on the bed.

Smiling at the sight of the beautiful feline who gazed up at her with golden colored eyes, Cordelia closed the door behind her before she made her way over to the bed.

"Daisy?" Cordelia asked.

The black furred cat meowed in response, lifting her head to reveal the rose quartz necklace that the raspberry haired girl always wore.

"I heard you could do this, but seeing it is a whole other thing." Cordelia said.

Sitting down on the bed, Cordelia reached over and gently pet the feline behind the ears, making her purr happily.

"I'm upset that you girls caused trouble and I wish you had come to me to talk about what happened. I could have helped you, you know." Cordelia told her.

Daisy mewed pitifully which made Cordelia's heart lurch at the sound.

"But I'm also proud of you. I know witches who had the power of Pyrokinesis have difficulty controling it when they get angry. And no matter how upset you got, you managed to reign yourself in and kept your powers under control. That took a lot of strength." Cordelia praised.

Wiggling out from under the woman's hand, the cat crawled over to the head of the bed and crawled under the covers, transforming back into a human and poked her head out.

"I didn't control my anger, though. I really let Zoe have it. I screamed my head off at her with Madison and she was just crying and upset. I shouldn't have done that. I feel bad." Daisy sighed.

"Oh, honey, you were upset. I can understand why you behaved the way you had. You were scared that you and the others were going to get hurt by Zoe exposing you all." Cordelia comforted.

"Still, I should have let up on my anger. Afterwards, I just felt…drained." Daisy said.

Cordelia smiled softly at the girl and brushed her hair out of her face, making the girl stare up at her with large innocent eyes that expressed a kaleidescope of emotions.

"Is that why you turned into a cat? Because you felt drained and couldn't remain in human form?" She questioned.

"I feel more at ease when in cat form. Sometimes I feel like life is easier when I just stay that way. Cats don't have to do anything and don't get into trouble. Sometimes I think about becoming a cat and just staying like that." Daisy confessed.

"You may think that would make things better, but it really wouldn't. It won't solve anything at all and you know that, which is why you never let it happen." Cordelia stated.

Remaining silent at what the headmistress said, Daisy shifted under the covers and held them more firmly against her bare body as she thought about everything that happened in the last few days.

Patting the girl's leg, Cordelia then stood and left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

Sighing and knowing she couldn't stay named in bed all day, even though it was tempting, Daisy crawled out and grabbed her clothing, pulling them back on.

Just as she pulled her top back on, Madison barged into the room, looking like she had something big planned.

"Come on, we're going on a field trip." She informed.

"Didn't we just go on one?" Daisy retorted.

"This one is better and less boring. And it won't end in anyone dying." Madison grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Daisy shoved her feet into her shoes and grabbed her purse before following Madison out of the room, knowing it was better to go with her.

The last few times she wasn't with the girls, Madison had been gang raped and Zoe had rushed off to kill someone by forcefully having sex with them, activating her Black Widow powers.

Gathering Zoe (who Daisy apologized to), the girls climbed into the car and Madison drove them off to a morgue that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere with how far away it appeared to be and it was surrounded by trees.

"What the hell are we doing at a morgue?" Daisy asked as Madison parked the car.

The three girls got out of the car and made their way towards the door.

"I was supposed to play a cat burglar in this movie once, but the funding fell through. But not before I learned how to do this." Madison said.

Walking up the steps to the door, Madison pulled a nail kit out of her bag and took out one of the sharp objects inside.

"Hold that." Madison handed the case she took it out of to Zoe.

She then unlocked the door and the girls were all quick to rush inside before someone caught them.

"Madison, what are we doing here?" Zoe asked.

"I'm gonna pay you back." Madison stated as she walked down the halls.

"Pay me back? For what?" Zoe questioned.

"I know what you did for me dealing with that asshole, so I'm gonna return the favor." Madison said.

Reaching into her bag, Madison then pulled a paper out that had writing on it.

"Stole it out of Foxxy's stash." Madison smirked.

"Wait, what is this and why did I have to come?" Daisy asked as she took the paper.

Looking it over, she saw that it was a spell that had been taken from a magic book.

"It's in Latin. What is this?" Zoe asked.

"It's a resurection spell. We're gonna bring your boyfriend back to life. And Daisy is here because I figure the more numbers we have will make it easier." Madison said as she took the spell back.

"You brought us here to try out some _Pet Semetary_ bullshit?" Daisy scoffed.

While Daisy was in disbelief, Zoe was hopeful.

She blamed herself for Kyle dying and the idea that she could save him and give him his life back was far too tempting.

They then located the room the bodies were kept in and turned the lights on, stunned to see that the bodies from the bus crash were scattered around in bags.

The bodies had all been torn apart and had been gathered together as the morticians tried to piece them back together before they would have them returned to their families for a funeral or to be cremated.

"Holy shit/Oh shit." Daisy and Madison exclaimed.

"Guess that crash was even worst than I thought." Madison set her bag down on one of the tables.

Zoe walked in after them, her eyes wide in shock at the sight of all the bags filled with body parts.

"How the hell did they even end up like this?" Daisy asked.

Zipping open one of the body bags, Madison ignored Zoe's cries of "No, don't!" to reveal Kyle's head and a few other parts.

Gasping in horror, Zoe turned away while Daisy stared down at the head with a sorrowful expression.

"He's still kind of cute, though." Madison said weakly.

"Madison!" Zoe exclaimed in disgust.

"Guess they're trying to figure out where everything goes." Madison commented.

Daisy was still staring down at Kyle with a sad face and Madison turned to get Zoe's attention since the girl was refusing the pay attention to anything, too traumatized by the fact that they were the reason this happened.

"Can we please just get out of here?" Zoe asked as she tried to calm down.

"Zoe, look around this room. Okay, what do you see?" Madison asked her.

"Tragedy." Zoe whimpered.

"I see potential." Madison said.

"Potential? What are you talking about?" Daisy questioned.

The Telekinetic then walked around the room, looking over the body parts on the tables.

"Look, nice legs over here. A great set of guns. I wonder if he's a shower or a grower." Madison smirked.

"Ugh, this is so gross." Daisy groaned.

"What's your point, Madison?" Zoe snapped.

"We take the best boy parts, attach them to Kyle's head and we build the perfect boyfriend." Madison told them.

"So, what? We're gonna make our own version of Frankenstein's monster, only as a sex doll?" Daisy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Is this just a joke to you?" Zoe demanded.

"No, it's a challenge. All we have to do is follow this recipe." Madison handed the spell to Zoe.

"And what happens if we screw this up? What if we bring back some sort of zombie or demon?" Daisy asked.

"Then you can light it on fire and kill it." Madison retorted.

The Telekinetic walked over to a torso to observe it while the Black Widow stared at the spell, hope and fear brewing inside of her and the Black Cat had a feeling this would end badly.

"Find me a saw." Madison said.

Growling in annoyance, Daisy began to search for all of the items they would need and the three witches got to work on cutting off the body parts they thought looked best and sewed them together.

Daisy felt this was the wrong thing to do and that if they did bring Kyle back, then he would hate them for putting him in a body that a was mixture of his and his dead friends.

Symbols were then drawn in blood around them and Daisy stared down at the candle, willing it to light and within seconds, a flame began to burn on the wick which made her grin at being able to do that.

"I need a bowl and some hair from his head." Madison read from the page.

Grabbing some scissors, Daisy snipped off a few strands of Kyle's hair while Zoe found a bowl in one of the cupboards.

Madison added some strange mixture to the hair while Zoe poured a white powder around the body.

Lighting a match, Madison threw it into the bowl which made a few sparks fly and the girls jumped in surprise.

Placing a cloth over the bowl to trap the smoke, Madison held it up in front of her and the other two girls.

"Okay, breathe in the smoke." Madison instructed.

She removed the cloth and smoke rose up around the girls and they breathed it in as mist began to fill the room.

Zoe had the expression of someone who had just tried pot for the first time while Madison appeared stunned and Daisy's eyes were flashing gold as she felt her inner feline trying to claw its way out, becoming more primal.

Then, all three girls began crying out and screaming in pain as they felt their heads pulsing and lights cracked, flickering around them.

It felt like someone was trying to crack their skulls open and the pain seemed to last for hours, but it quickly faded within seconds which left them all confused.

"Give me your hand." Madison said shaking off what happened.

Taking Zoe's hand, Madison revealed the knife she had.

"Blood is our sacriment." She stated and sliced open Zoe's palm making her gasp.

Madison then used the blood from Zoe's wound to draw a pentagram on Kyle's chest.

As she did this, Madison began to chant in Lantin and Daisy wrapped up Zoe's wound.

"Azazel, we submit to you body and soul. The Lord of the Underworld, we offer you our obedience and ever lasting devotion until death sanctifies this unholy union." Madison chanted.

"Did we just marry the Devil, because I don't know if I'm down with that." Zoe said.

"That's Lucifer, not Azazel." Daisy stated.

Sparks then appeared on Kyle's chest and shocked Madison making her cry out.

Thunder was crashing in the room and everything seemed to be shaking as it became a bit difficult to see as a mist swept through the room, affecting their vision.

Undetered, Madison continued her chanting and gestured for Daisy and Zoe to go along with it, the three witches crying out in Latin.

"Return to the mortal coil! Arise!" Madison yelled.

Everything returned to normal, the lights stopped flashing, the air became silent and the mist faded away leaving the girls confused.

Lifting Kyle's arm, Madison then dropped it in disappointment when she realized the spell didn't work.

"Well, that was a bust." Madison muttered.

Picking up the spell, Madison read it over while Zoe and Daisy onbserved the body, trying to see if Kyle was sleeping or if there was a delayed reaction.

"You sure you said the spell correctly?" Zoe asked.

"Hey, I was acting since I was five. I know my lines." Madison said and went to gather her purse.

"I guess we're just not powerful enough." Zoe commented.

"I say this is a good thing. We really shouldn't be messing with black magic." Daisy said.

The second the name of the fallen angel Azazel fell from Madison's lips, it became obvious to Daisy that they were meddling with something dark and Satanic.

She also felt a dark aura touch something inside of her, attaching to the feline and trying to bring out the feral urges, but she managed to fight it off.

"Hey, I'll meet you in the car. I left my phone in here somewhere." Zoe told Madison.

"Hurry up." Madison said before leaving.

Feeling someone staring at her, Zoe turned to find Daisy standing in the room.

"You're not going?" Zoe asked.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Daisy gave her a hardened expression.

"I'm staying here. Besides, we should really clean this mess up. If anyone walked in on this, they'd think someone was performing some sort of Satanic ritual, which, I'm pretty sure is what we just did." Daisy retorted.

Nodding at that, Zoe allowed Daisy to start cleaning up the evidence as she turned her attention onto Kyle, deciding to say her final good-byes to him.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle. None of this would have happened if we weren't at that party. My life's just been so out of control lately, I wish I could have kept you out of it." Zoe whispered.

Leaning down, Zoe placed a kiss to Kyle's lips which made a pulse of energy go through the room.

Daisy stopped her cleaning when she felt something shift in the air and turned to look at the body, wondering what it was she felt.

Ears twitching when she heard footsteps, Daisy cursed under her breath and rushed over to Zoe.

"Someone's coming." She hissed.

The two girls quickly rushed around the room to hide, Zoe going under a table and Daisy transformed into a cat, shocking the blonde who stared at the feline who stashed her clothes under a table.

A man then walked into the room, wearing a jacket that showed he worked at the morgue, and he flipped the light switch, but the lights didn't come on since the bulbs had shattered during the ritual.

"Who's there?' The man asked.

Deciding to distract the man, Daisy made her way over, hoping she could get him to leave so Zoe would be able to sneak out.

Meowing in what she hoped was an affectionate way, she rubbed her body against the man's legs.

Startled, the man shone his flashlight down on the cat and he grinned in amusement.

"Well, hey there, kitty. How'd you get in here?" He cooed.

Bending down, he scooped the cat into his arms and pet her as she purred happily and leaned into his touch.

"Aren't you a sweetie." He smiled.

Zoe remained hidden, watching as Daisy distracted the man, hoping that he would soon leave when he realized it was the cat he heard making noise.

With baited breath, Zoe remained tense as the man seemed to be turning towards the door.

"Well, you can't be in here. This is no place for pretty kitties to be." He said.

Relieved that she would be given a chance to get away, Zoe began to crawl out from under the table, but her leg hit something, making noise and the man whipped around, pointing the flashlight at her.

When he shone the light at her, he also revealed the stitched together body.

Even as a cat, Daisy was able to give one mean glare and she hissed in anger at Zoe before jumping out of the man's arms, heading for her clothes.

"What the hell? Jesus Christ. What the hell are you doing here?" The man asked.

He then walked over towards Zoe who gave him a guilty, wide eyed expression as he moved to stand in front of the table that held Kyle's body on it.

Turning back into her human form, Daisy began to quickly get dressed, unaware of the fact that Kyle had risen.

Yelling was heard and Daisy jumped to her feet, fully dressed, and rushed over to find Kyle was attacking the man.

He grunted and growled as he kept hitting the man and Zoe stared in shock while Daisy ran over, grabbing Kyle's arms and pulling him away.

"Kyle, stop that! You're killing him." Daisy snapped.

Pulling Kyle away from the man, Daisy wrapped her arms around the reanimated boy and held him tight to her body, making sure he wouldn't get away and attack Zoe next.

Once she was sure she had a good grip on him, Daisy glanced over at Zoe who was staring in horror over the fact that they had brought Kyle back as a feral creature.

"W-What do we do now?" Zoe asked.

"You clean this mess up. I'm going to wash him and find some clothes for him to wear. Then, we're out of here. I don't know where, but we'll figure it out later." Daisy ordered.

Nodding, Zoe went around doing as she was told and Daisy helped Kyle off the table, leading him over to a sink.

Finding some soap and paper towels, Daisy soaked them and began to wash the blood off of Kyle who stared at her with wide confused eyes.

He didn't seem to know who he was or where he was or what was happening to him.

"Okay, Kyle, just relax. We're going to get you out of here and we'll figure out what to do to help you. I don't know how, but we'll figure it out." Daisy told him calmly.

Unknown to her, Kyle was able to sense a warm aura around the girl and he was drawn to it, trying to reach out and touch it.

The boy was grunting, trying to talk, but his mind was far too muddled for him to form proper speech which made Daisy's heart ache that she had helped do this to him.

They should have just left him dead than bring him back to this.

When Zoe walked over to them, it seemed that Kyle could sense her anxiety and it made him reacte to it, grunting and thrashing around until Daisy managed to get him to relax and dressed into the clothes the dead man was wearing.

Once he was dressed, Daisy helped him walk outside and Zoe had the keys for the car the man came in, realizing that Madison had left them stranded.

"Okay, it'll be okay. We'll go back to the school and I'll hide him in my room. Maybe we can find a spell to fix whatever we did." Daisy said.

When she tried to pull away and put Kyle in the backseat, the boy whined and clung to her tighter making her sigh in annoyance.

She pulled him into her lap as she sat in the passenger's seat and Zoe began to drive off for the school.

Everyone was silent until they hit the freeway and Zoe turned her attention onto Kyle, staring at him as the boy seemed to be relaxing into Daisy's embrace as she hummed and brushed her fingers through his hair, trying to provide comfort.

"Kyle? Kyle? Kyle?" Zoe kept calling his name.

The boy didn't reacte to his name, groaning as he tried to bury himself into Daisy's chest.

"I don't think he can talk right now, Zoe." Daisy told her.

"I-I know you know something's wrong. Maybe this is too hard for anymore to hear, but, Kyle, you died. Okay, can you remember that? You were on a bus and there was an accident…sort of." Zoe rambled.

Kyle slammed his arm against the door making Zoe gasp while Daisy remained calm, knowing that panicking wouldn't help.

"Easy, it's okay." She whispered to him.

"It wasn't-It wasn't your fault. Okay? None of it was your fault. We tried to put you together the best we could, and then we brought you back from the other side." Zoe explained.

Grunting once again and giving the girl a glare, Kyle started twisting in Daisy's arms and began hitting the dash.

"No! Kyle, stop!" Zoe yelled.

"Stop yelling and keep your eyes on the road!"Daisy snapped.

The car was swerving since Zoe was becoming too emotional and was focusing more on Kyle as Daisy held him against her, whispering words of comfort and peace to ease him.

"Look, okay, may-maybe it would have been better if you stayed dead, I don't know. But I would never forgive myself if I didn't try." Zoe sobbed.

Much to their surprise, a woman with wild curly blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in bohemian styled clothing rose up from her hiding spot n the back.

"I forgive you." She said.

Zoe screamed and the car swerved making Daisy reach over and grab the wheel.

"Even though you drew me out here." The woman commented.

The Black Cat didn't pay attention to what the Cajun woman said, finally having enough with Zoe for the day.

"Okay, that is it! Pull the car over, I'm driving!" Daisy snapped.

"You'll need to turn around, make a right." The woman informed.

Forcing Zoe into the back seat with the cajun woman, Daisy climbed into the driver's side and followed directions to a small cabin that was hidden away in the swamp.

A boom box played Fleetwood Mac while the woman applied a strange paste to Kyle's wounds as the boy continued to twitch, confused and scared over what was happening around him.

When she sensed his anxiety, Daisy walked over and took his hand in her own which helped to ease him.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Zoe asked after glancing around the cabin.

"Oh, I know it will. This stuff is the shit. Literally. Louisiana swamp is full of Spanish moss and alligator dung which has amazing healing properties. Mother Nature has an answer for everything. It healed me when I was burned alive." The woman said as she stood up.

"You're Misty Day. You're the witch Cordelia told us about. Everyone thinks you're dead. But of course, you're not. You have the power of resurgence." Zoe concluded.

"Power of resurgence. I like the sound of that. We have so much to teach each other, Zoe, Daisy." Misty grinned.

"Maybe we do." Zoe said.

She then turned her attention onto Daisy, watching her as the girl was humming along to the music, petting Kyle's hair since he had laid his head on her lap.

"I always knew there were others like me, but I had no idea how to find you. But today I was meditating in the woods and my heart started racing and my teeth started vibrating. Something was calling to me. I had no idea what it was, but I knew I had to follow. And it led me to you, Zoe, Daisy. Your magic brought me there. I'm grateful. Now I'm not alone anymore." Misty claimed.

Lifting her head, Daisy sent the witch a smile.

"No, you're not alone." She confirmed.

Smiling, Misty sat down on a couch and started singing along to the music playing and Zoe looked over at the Cajun woman while Daisy tended to Kyle.

"Who sings this?" Zoe asked when she didn't recognize the song.

Misty and Daisy both turned to her with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"You're not serious." Daisy said.

"Who sings this? Fleetwood Mac! Stevie Nicks is my hero." Misty smiled happily at her poster of the singer.

"Stevie Nicks like from American Idol?" Zoe asked.

Groaning in disbelief, Daisy shook her head and met Misty's eyes as the woman appeared disappointed that Zoe knew nothing of the woman.

"It's Stevie Nicks. The white witch. The only witch I ever known before the two of you." Misty told her.

"She's an actual witch?" Zoe asked about Stevie Nicks.

"Listen to the lyrics." Misty told her.

Grabbing Zoe's hand, Misty led her to the record player, and they listened to the music as it played, and Kyle seemed to be very calm at the moment.

"This song was her anthem. Doesn't it just penetrate your soul and tell the truth about everything you ever felt in your whole life?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, totally." Zoe smiled, but Daisy could tell she only said that to make Misty happy and not offend her.

"Her music does seem to have some sort of…mystical vibe to it." Daisy said making Misty give her a large smile.

"Um, we should really be going." Zoe stood up and Daisy felt Kyle tense up at this news.

"Going? What do you mean?" Misty asked in a panic.

"Our school. I'm sure they're wondering where we are. We just have to figure out where to take him." Zoe frowned at Kyle who had a vice grip on Daisy's waist.

He didn't want the girl he felt connected to and the one who had the warm aura to leave him.

"He can stay here with me." Misty insisted.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked her.

"I'll heal him for you guys. And then, when you come back, he'll be good as new." Misty grinned.

Zoe moved closer to the raspberry haired girl and the blond boy as Kyle looked up at her with pleading eyes as he clung to Daisy who tried to slip out of his grip.

"Hey, you'll come back, right?" Misty asked looking upset.

"Yeah." Zoe said.

Sighing when she failed to slip out of the boy's tight embrace, Daisy turned so that Kyle would face her.

"Okay, Kyle, I know you can understand me, so listen." She told him.

His dark eyes were focused on her as she reached up, unclasping the necklace she wore.

"You see this? I'm giving this to you to hold onto. This is my promise that I'll come back. Okay?" She asked.

Moving the chain around his neck, Daisy clasped it and stepped out of the embrace.

Kyle seemed calm and almost mystified as he reached up to touch the rose quartz that hung from his neck, admiring it.

With the boy calm and happy for the moment, Daisy stood up and began to leave the cabin, smiling at Misty on the way out.

To be continued…


	3. The Replacements

"The Replacements"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Wow." TK exclaimed.

After what had happened during the last few days, Daisy had finally had enough with everything and she called her friends.

Taking out her blue and white device that looked similar to a cellphone, Daisy used it to open up a portal to the Digital World on her computer and left the academy for a short while.

When she was 11 years old, she became something known as a DigiDestined along with a few others kids her age and they all had different creatures who they bonded with and they became their closest friends.

Over the years, the DigiDestineds spent less time traveling to the Digital World since they had plenty of work to do with school and jobs, so the Digimon remained in their own world, as well.

Daisy had shared the fact that she could transform into a cat with her friends before when she was sure she could trust them completely and she thought it was time to tell them she found out she was a witch.

The second she arrived in the Digital World, she had been welcomed with open arms by a blue lizard who jumped into her arms which made her feel happy and at ease.

Once everyone was gathered, Daisy let it all out and told her friends, her family, everything that happened ever since she first found out she was a witch.

"I know, this is all seriously messed up." Daisy whined.

Kari Kamiya, being the kind hearted person she was, scooted closer to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

The pretty brunette was the first person in the group that Daisy had met and they became friends when they were five years old.

Kari was always so sweet and wonderful to Daisy, being the first person who accepted her for being able to transform into a cat and had even said she looked beautiful.

Daisy had developed a crush on Kari because of the lovely soul she had, but she knew that her friend would never return her feelings since she was interested in boys, so the Black Cat worked hard on getting over her infautuation until she began to love the reddish-brown eyed girl as family.

She felt that they were better off acting as sisters than being in a relationship with each other anyway, even though some people thought it would be interesting for the keepers of the virtues of Light and Miracles to be together.

"I still can't believe you brought someone back from the dead. That is wild!" Yolei Inoue exclaimed.

Everyone turned to glare at the lilac haired girl, knowing that she wasn't helping to make their friend feel any better.

Poor Daisy was so stressed and guilt ridden over what she had helped do that her ears and tail had popped out which had made Kari coo and pet them.

"Daisy, don't be upset. You were just trying to help the poor guy." Veemon, the blue lizard, comforted.

"We didn't help him, though. We ripped his soul out of the void and put it back into something that isn't even his. I still can't get the scent of all that death and blood out of my nose." Daisy sobbed.

In front of Zoe and Madison she would act strong and in control, but when she was around her friends, she would allow them to see her weak because she trusted them to not mock her and keep her grounded.

Her friends would help her and be there to comfort her when she needed them to and they wouldn't judge her, espeically all of them have felt like they had done things that were bad, namely the ones who had been called by the Dark Ocean.

"Maybe things will get better." Ken said as he reached out to rub her back.

"You can always find a way to fix things." Wormmon, the green and purple caterpillar, added.

"You always manage to find some way to make things possible." Gatomon, the white and purple cat, stated.

"Isn't there someone who you can trust to help you fix this?" Cody Hida, the youngest of the group, spoke up.

Thinking it over, Daisy remembered Cordelia and how she radiated with kindness and a motherly aura that set her at ease.

The headmistress had told her that if she needed help with anything, then she could go to her.

"Actually, yeah, there is." Daisy said as she pulled out of Kari's arms.

The brunette was smiling at her, pleased that she had calmed down and seemed to regain her determination.

"Who is it?" Hawkmon, the red and white hawk, asked.

"Cordelia. She's the headmistress of the school." Daisy said.

"Is she the Supreme you mentioned?" TK questioned.

"No, that's her mom Fiona. And I doubt that woman would help us. We already pissed her off with the bus crash and police thing." Daisy sighed.

"That wasn't your fault." Armadillomon spoke up.

"Yeah, Madison did that and then Zoe was the one who brought even more trouble to you. Besides, if you ask me, those guys deserve to be rotting in Hell right now for what they did." Yolei huffed.

"Yolei." Kari scolded.

Ken sighed, shaking his head at his lilac haired girlfriend, but he secretly agreed with her.

"What? It's true! They drugged a girl, raped her and filmed it! And knowing how flawed the justice system is, they probably would have gotten away with it if the girls did turn them in." Yolei scowled.

Kari wanted to argue, but she knew her friend was right.

The justice system was flawed and humanity seemed to be getting worst as time went on.

It broke the girl's heart, but she wasn't sure what she or anyone else could do to change things.

Sighed as she checked the time on her D-3, Daisy stood up.

"I should really get back. I have class with Cordelia. She's helping me with control over Pyrokinesis. After that, I'm going to Misty's to give Kyle some clothes." Daisy explained.

With that said, all of her friends stood up from the ground and began to give her hugs, wishing her luck.

"Come back soon." Veemon smiled up at her.

The girl gave him a loving expression, feeling all of her negative emotions fade away at the smile of utter adoration that Veemon sent her way.

Bending down to hug Veemon, the Black Cat gave him a kiss to the head, wishing she could take him with her, but she felt it would be better for him to stay in the Digital World.

"Be safe. We'll see you later." Ken said.

"Try and see if you can get away so we can give you your birthday presents." Yolei grinned.

Laughing, Daisy headed off back towards the gate and returned to her room in her school.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kari asked.

Smiling, TK placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"This is Daisy we're talking about. She's strong." TK stated.

"True, but even the strongest people have a breaking point." Ken said.

There was a part of him that believed his best friend was invincible, but that was foolish of him.

Daisy was mentally stronger than the rest of them were when it came to dealing with traumatic events, but she was still only human.

(Later…)

Dressed in a pair of white shorts and a blue tube top, Daisy sat at a desk and stared at the candles that were set out in front of her while Cordelia stood to the side.

"Don't stress yourself. Sometimes, when you focus too hard, it messes with your control." Cordelia advised.

Pouting, Daisy took in a deep breath and tried to set her mind at ease before turning her attetion back onto the candles.

Holding her fist up, the girl thought about what she wanted to happen and slowly opened her fist which caused flames to flicker on the wicks.

Cordelia smiled as she watched how Daisy seemed to be testing her abilities, closing her fist to make the flames fade away, and opening it to make the fire spark back to life.

A smile broke out on Daisy's face as she saw the control she had and her gaze was set on the flames, becoming mesmerized by the warmth and beauty she saw in it instead of the fear she had when she accidentally started the fire in the computer lab.

"Well done. You're doing so well." Cordelia praised.

Waving her hand to put the candles out, Daisy turned to give the woman a smile.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." She said.

Cordelia felt happiness bloom in her chest.

All of her life, she never had anyone who praised her or gave her any validation for her actions.

Her students all seemed to disrespect her, kept secrets from her and never sought her out for help, she would often have to force them to learn about their powers and the history fo their coven.

Her mother had been cruel to her as she grew up, never showing her any interest and had dropped her off at the school when she was old enough so Fiona could travel around and party without having to deal with raising a child.

Cordelia's one saving grace had been her former teacher Myrtle Snow who had been more of a mother to her than Fiona ever was and seemed pleased to be able to impart her knowledge onto her.

Now, she had a student who listened to her and was eager to learn what she had to show her which made Cordelia feel like she had accomplshed something great.

"It helps to have such a wonderful student. Now, I hate to cut this short, but I have an appointment today. We'll continue this tomorrow." Cordelia said after checking her watch.

Nodding, Daisy stood up and began to make her way out of the office.

She felt like she should have told Cordelia about what happened a few days earlier with the resurection spell, but she thought maybe she should wait.

Cordelia had appeared stressed by something and had a few doctor appointments lately and it made her worry that the woman may be sick.

Making her way to her room, Daisy walked inside and started gathering the clothes she bought for Kyle and an autobiography on Stevie Nicks that she found in a book store.

When she saw it, Daisy decided to buy it and give it to Misty who was a huge fan of the White Witch.

It was a thank you gift for the help the Swamp Witch had given them.

Gathering the things she needed, Daisy made her way downstairs and over to the black car that was parked in the drive way.

It had been an early birthday present that her father purchased for her, wanting her to have a way to get around New Orleans safely while she lived there for the next few years.

Daisy was beginning to wonder if Cordelia was old friends with her father with how she had personally come to get her at the air port and helped her purchase the car.

Shaking the thought away, Daisy climbed inside her car and began to drive off towards the swamp.

Parking nearby, the girl hiked the rest of the way towards the cabin and heard the familiar music of Fleetwood Mac playing when she reached it.

"Misty? Kyle?" She called stepping inside the cabin.

Peeking around the corner, she found Misty helping Kyle bathe in a tub.

Hearing the girl's voice, Misty smiled happily at the sight of her.

"Daisy! You came back!" She cheered and rushed over to hug her.

Daisy was stunned by the hug, but didn't say anything since she didn't want to upset Misty who seemed very happy.

"Of course I did. I said I would." Daisy stated.

"People don't always keep their words." Misty said a bit sadly.

"Well, I do. So, how has it been?" Daisy asked.

Smiling, Misty pulled her over to where Kyle was, shampoo still in his hair as he stared up at the two witches.

His scars had faded into thin red lines on his body, but the one around his neck stood out the most since it was deep.

Wrapped around his neck was Daisy's necklace which stood out against his pale skin.

The boy refused to take it off, hoping that keeping it on at all times would ensure the girl would return.

"It's been nice to have some company around here. He's been pretty quiet, though. Won't talk, but that's okay. He's a great listener." Misty grinned.

"Looks like I came at a good time. I brought Kyle some clothes. I'm not sure if they'll fit, though. Oh, I also got you something." Daisy said.

"For me?" Misty asked in awe.

Reaching into the bag she brought with her, Daisy pulled out the book and handed it over to the Swamp Witch.

Gasping in amazement, Misty eagerly took the book.

"Stevie Nicks!" She gasped in delight.

"I saw it at the book store and thought of you." Daisy grinned.

Misty then surprised Daisy by pulling her into a tight hug, making the girl choke on the wild curly hair that was shoved into her face.

"Thank you, thank you! I love it." Misty exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it." Daisy patted her back.

Tired of being ignored, Kyle moved in the tub, making the water slosh around and he grunted for attention, reaching an arm out.

Hearing the noise caused Daisy's cat ears to pop out for a brief moment and she smiled over at Kyle.

"I didn't forget about you. You should finish your bath and then you can get dressed in these clothes. I want to make sure I got the right size." Daisy said setting the bag down.

Grunting, Kyle reached out for the girl and took her hand, showing her that he still kept her necklace while her neck remained bare.

"I see you've been taking care of my necklace for me. That's good to see." She smiled at him.

His lips twitched, trying to smile, but was unable to which made her heart break even more for the boy.

"I was just about to make lunch. You should join us." Misty insisted.

Thinking it over, Daisy turned her attention onto the Swamp Witch and saw how eager she was for her to stay.

It reminded Daisy of when she was younger and was desparate for people to like her and want to be around her.

"Uh, sure. I think I can spare some time. But I need to get home before Cordelia gets back from the doctor." Daisy said.

"Cordelia?" Misty questioned.

"She's the headmistress of the witch school I go to. She's also my mentor. Helping me to control my powers. I just finished up a lesson with her before coming here." Daisy explained.

"What are your powers?" Misty asked curiously.

"Well, I can turn into a cat. I learned it's a power called Transmogrification, the ability to change your shape. And then there's Pyrokinesis. I came here to learn from Cordelia because I accidentally set the computer lab at my school on fire." Daisy grimaced.

Misty's eyes grew wide in amazement at what the girl explained to her.

Remembering that Misty had been burned to death, it made Daisy think that maybe she felt a bit uncomfortable now knowing that the girl could start fires with her mind.

"Don't worry. My control is getting better. I'm not going to make anything combust. I think it only happened the first time because it was a new power and I had no idea I could do it." Daisy assured.

"I'm not worried. You don't feel like the type of person who would willingly hurt anyone without bein' provoked first." Misty said.

With that said, Misty set her book down and finished the bath she was giving Kyle before he got out and put his clothes on, but he did struggle a bit.

In the end, he managed to get his clothes on and crawled over to Daisy, resting his head against her legs as she sat down waiting for Misty to serve the fruit and vegetables she grew in her garden.

Kyle didn't seem to be eating and it made Daisy wonder if he knew he needed food.

Grabbing a piece of orange, she held it out to Kyle's mouth and he gave her a curious look before watching her take a bite of her own to show him what she wanted him to do.

He bit into the orange slice and made a noise of contentment before he finished the whole thing, licking at Daisy's fingers to clean them of the juice.

Giggling in amusement, Daisy continued to feed him until Kyle started grabbing food and eating them all on his own which made her smile proudly down at him.

An hour later, Daisy was giving Misty a hug and patting Kyle's cheek gently in farewell before she made the trek back to her car to drive back home.

She didn't take her necklace back from Kyle, deciding to let him keep it since it made him feel happier.

Maybe she would have to replace it since she had a habbit of playing with her necklace when she felt nervous or stressed and not having it would lead her to playing with her hair.

The last time she had doen that, she wound up tugging a few strands out.

(The next day…)

Zoe had been avoiding Daisy after she had gone to visit Kyle's mother Alicia Spencer to see how the woman was coping after the authorities told her of her son's death.

When the girls sat down to talk about what to do with Kyle, Daisy had stated that he shouldn't be returned to his mother until after he was able to start talking.

It was obvious that Zoe didn't agree with what Daisy said, feeling like Alicia needed her son or else she would fall apart and kill herself over the pain of her loss.

So, unknown to Daisy, Zoe had gone back to Misty's cabin and took Kyle away much to the Swamp Witch's distress, bringing him back to his mother.

While Zoe went on keeping this secret from Daisy, it seemed that everyone had faced some new developments that kept them busy and focused on themselves to pay attention to what the Black Widow was doing.

The coven had gotten a new maid, a racist woman named Delphine, who was made Queenie's slave by Fiona after she insulted the girl.

A new family moved in next door and they had a son named Luke Ramsey who had gotten Nan's attention and she was able to see that he liked her because she could read his mind.

Madison, after striking out with Luke who found her personality unattractive, seemed to be spending quite a bit of time with Fiona which was confusing, but Daisy paid it no mind as she continued her lessons with Cordelia, strengthening her control over Pyrokinesis.

During one of their lessons, Daisy had reached out for the candle, but had been shocked when it flew into her hand, making Cordelia pleased to see that her powers were growing and she now had Telekinesis.

Since none of the other girls wanted training from Cordelia, and Madison seemed to be getting lessons from Fiona, the headmistress decided to focus all of her attention onto Daisy and helping her advance.

Once again, Cordelia had brought Daisy into her office for a lesson, but instead of having her lighting candles with her mind, she was trying to get her to levitate objects.

"I don't know how I was able to do it the first time. I was kinda freaked when that candle came flying at me." Daisy said.

Giving an amused expression, Cordelia walked over to the girl who was standing in front of the desk that had books placed on it.

"I think I figured out how your powers work. When you first awakened Transmogrification, it was an accident. You weren't trying. It was…desire. An instinct you had inside of you to do it. That's how you made the candle move, too. You wanted to pick the candle up, so it levitated towards you. All you have to do is just want it and it happens. Instead of focussing hard on making the books move, just think it. A simple thought." Cordelia explained.

Curious, Daisy then remembered how she wanted to light a candle and it had worked.

Maybe all she had to do was just believe it would happen and t would.

Nodding, Daisy looked at the books and thought over how she wanted them to float in the air above the desk.

Much to her surprise, the books slowly floated upwards and she laughed as she thought over how she wanted them to almost dance, and they did exactly as she wanted.

Cordelia laughed as well, watching how the books spun or seemed to flap their pages like a bird would their wings.

Placing her hands on Daisy's shoulders, Cordelia gave her a proud expression.

"You may just be the best student I've ever had." She praised.

Blushing at the priase she was given, Daisy smiled up at her and the books fell back onto the table, the loud noise making the girl jump in surprise.

"But don't get too arrogant." Cordelia advised.

"Right, sorry." Daisy said.

"That'll be all for today. It's almost time for dinner. Also, I believe it's someone's birthday tomorrow." Cordelia smiled.

"Yep. I'm gonna be 16. I kinda envisioned this day going differently, though." Daisy sighed.

"With your friends and family?" The blonde witch asked knowingly.

"Yeah. It'll be weird not having them around." Daisy gave a small smile.

Giving her a sympathetic smile, Cordela brushed the raspberry locks out of her face.

She still remembered having her first birthday in the academy and how Myrtle had tried to make it as enjoyable as she possily could which Cordelia appreciated.

Myrtle had given her a better birthday better than Fiona ever had because she had showed her how much she cared by spending time with her.

"Oh, honey, it's all right. It won't be the same here, but I'm sure we'll find a way to make it fun." Cordelia crooned.

Daisy gave the woman a smile, soaking in the motherly aura she gave off.

To be continued…


	4. Fearful Pranks Ensue

"Fearful Pranks Ensue"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Hearing noises from downstairs, Daisy was woken up from her sleep and looked around her in confusion, wondering what had caused her to wake up.

Her mind was still lost in sleep and it took her a few seconds to fully awaken before she climbed out of bed, deciding to go investigate.

Stumbling out of her room, Dasy was unaware of her ears and tail being on display as she made her way over to Cordelia's room where she could hear her talking with someone.

"I went there to show strength! And you undermine me by showing belly." Fiona's voice thundered.

Being startled awake by the sound of the angered woman, Daisy poked her head inside the room to see Fiona wearing a bright red dress and heels, looking like she had just returned from a party, while Cordelia was in her long white night dress.

Fiona appeared angered and slightly drunk while it was obvious that Cordelia had been startled awake and the woman was now distressed over what she was arguing about with her mother about.

"What's going on in here?" Daisy asked.

Mother and daughter both turned to look at Daisy, stunned to see her feline features on display as she looked at them with wide innocent eyes that made Cordelia want to gather her up in a protective embrace.

When they turned to look at her, the Goode women revealed Queenie lying in the bed and Daisy's eyes grew wide when she caught the scent of blood.

"Oh my, God! What happened to Queenie?" Daisy gasped as she rushed over to the bed.

"She was attacked. Marie Laveau sent a monster to our home." Fiona said.

Eyes wide in shock at the news, Daisy kept her gaze on Queenie as she tried to access the damage and was shocked when she saw the injuries were done to the girl's lower region.

"Did-Did it…rape her?" She whimpered.

Cordelia shared a look with her mother, horrified over the thought that another one of their girls had been sexually assaulted this month.

"No, no, I'm sure it didn't." Cordelia comforted the girl.

Looking Queenie over for any other injuries, Daisy's eyes grew wide when she heard no heart beat from the dark skinned girl.

"I-I can't hear her heart. It-It's not beating." Daisy announced.

Shocked, Fiona stepped forward and Cordelia pulled Daisy away, enveloping the girl into her arms and held her as they watched their Supreme lean forward.

Bending down, Fiona began to breathe air into Queenie's lungs, using Vitalum Vitalus to bring the girl back to life.

After a few tense seconds, Queenie gasped and Fiona stumbled back, allowing Cordelia to rush over and check on the girl who had fallen asleep, but she was alive.

"Are you okay?" Daisy placed a hand on Fiona's back to keep her standing.

"I'm fine." Fiona nodded.

"I've got a pulse, but maybe we should get her to a hospital." Cordelia said.

"I'll get my keys." Daisy turned to rush out and grab her keys and start the car.

"That is out of the question." Fiona said making the girl stop.

Confused, Daisy turned to look at Fiona who had regained her strength despite how tired she appeared.

Turning her attention onto the Asian girl, Fiona gave her an expression that made the girl's ears and tail straighten out as she felt nervous under her icy stare, but didn't look away.

"Go back to sleep, Daisy. We'll handle things here. Queenie will be fine. No one is dying in this house tonight." Fiona declared.

There was something about the way Fiona said that which made Daisy narrow her eyes, wondering if the Supreme was keeping something secret from them.

"It's all right, Daisy, go on. We can handle things from here." Cordelia told her.

Nodding, Daisy walked off and made her way back to her room, leaving the Goode women to handle the situation.

Hopefully, things would be better in the morning and Queenie would be awake and healed.

(In the morning…)

The day had finally arrived.

It was not only Halloween, but Daisy's 16th birthday, yet, she felt like she couldn't enjoy it.

Her friends and sister had managed to send their presents through the mail and they arrived early that morning and Delphine brought them up to her just as Daisy stepped out of the bathroom.

Taking the gifts and thanking the woman, Daisy set them aside and decided not to open them, not feeling like she had any right to celebrate when one of her housemates had been attacked.

Instead, she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tube top before tying her hair up into a ponytail.

Checking her reflection over in the mirror, Daisy sighed when she saw her bare neck and it made her think back to the fact that Kyle still had her necklace and she wondered if he and Misty were fine.

Perhaps she should go pay them a visit and check up on them.

Turning away from the mirrior, Daisy then made her way down the stairs, deciding to get breakfast and start the day off.

When she was at the bottom of the stairs, she heard voices from the ancestry room and it made her curious.

Poking her head into the room, Daisy found Fiona and Cordelia were speaking with three people who were dressed in black.

One was a woman with dark hair and eyes, the second was a short old man with white hair and blue eyes who wore a fedora, and the final person standing tall in the middle was a woman with wild red hair and dark eyes who wore horn rimmed glasses.

"Myrtle Snow, look at you, developing a sense of style when no one was paying attention." Fiona taunted the redhead.

Turning away from Myrtle, who was annoyed with the Supreme's attitude, Fiona looked over at the warlock in the room.

"Quentin, you vicious old queen. What's it take for a girl to get her phone call returned?" Fiona asked after kissing his cheek.

"Well, my life has been pure torment. One book signing after another. Travel, travel, travel. It's like, get me off the best seller's list already." The man joked.

"Just remember whose magic it was that put you there." Fiona grinned as she patted his cheek

"Fiona, you're a caution." The man, Quentin Flemming, said making her laugh once again.

Her attention then fell on the last woman.

"Pembroke." She greeted before scoffing.

Fiona made her way over to the couch, looking amused and unbothered by the people who had arrived at the school for an early visit.

"So, you old hens, what have you come to cluck about?" Fiona asked as she sat on the couch.

"We were summoned. By one of your students." Myrtle stated.

Cordelia was stunned by the news while Fiona looked angered and Daisy kept silent as she spied on the interaction.

How had one of the students been able to get in contact with the witches' council and called them to the school and why had they done it?

Something odd was happening around here.

"Which one?" Fiona demanded.

"Me." Someone spoke up.

Everyone turned to find Nan standing on the other side of the room.

"I can't hear her anymore. Madison? I think she's dead." Nan announced.

Daisy's eyes grew wide in horror at the news.

Cordelia was stunned while Fiona seemed to be appear worried as Myrtle looked at the women.

"That's why we're here. We will be conducting interviews with each member of the coven to learn what has happened to Madison Montgomery. Cordelia, go get your girls and tell them to get ready." Myrtle ordered.

"Well, I think we already have someone up and ready for interviews. Isn't that right, little Hellcat?" Fiona called.

Tensing when she realized she had been caught, Daisy stepped out from her hiding place and was met with the eyes of the witches and warlock.

Cordelia gestured for Daisy to join her and she was quick to make her way to the older witch's side, soaking up the comfort the motherly woman provided for her.

When Daisy stepped into the room, she had the attention of the council who were staring at her in slight awe when they sensed the aura of warmth and purity that radiated around the young girl.

There was something about her that was different compared to any other witch.

"Since I'm sure you already know what's going on, why don't we start the interviews off with you. I'll go get the rest of the girls up." Fiona stood.

She then gestured for Nan to leave and the girl reluctantly left.

"This is the girl from Japan, isn't it?" Cecily Pembroke asked.

"Well, what a pretty little thing you are. I'd kill for a body like yours." Quentin joked.

Myrtle gave him a look at the comment he made and he shrugged.

"Just tryin' to lighten the mood." He muttered.

"Let's begin." Myrtle said.

A table was set up in the ancestry room and the council sat behind it as they prepared for the questioning.

Pembroke had a typewriter since she would be recording everything that would be said by Myrtle and the person taking the interview.

Cordelia was quick to get dressed and sat in the room with Daisy as the questioning began.

While everyone was getting ready, Daisy noticed Zoe trying to sneak into the school.

When her eyes landed on Daisy, the Black Widow grew nervous before she was informed that everyone would be getting interviewed by the council.

Zoe seemed almost thrilled that Daisy was going first and she was quick to run off to her room as the Black Cat wondered what the Black Widow was trying to hide from her.

"The date is October 31st, 2013." Myrtle said and Pembroke began her typing.

Quentin was lighting a cigarette and he looked almost bored.

"Let the record show. The official inquiry of the disappearance of our sister witch Madison Montgomery has commenced." Myrtle stated.

"Noted." Quentin drawled.

"And the penalty for inflicting grievous bodily harm against a Salem descendant can be but one. Death by fire. Miss Motomiya, when was the last time you saw or spoke with Madison?" Myrtle asked.

"It was yesterday. Around dinner time, I noticed she went up to her room and was going through her closet. I assumed she was going out for the night." Daisy said.

"Madison is a spirited girl. The fact that she stayed out all night is hardly a shock." Cordelia spoke up.

"So, it's not unusual for you to lose track of your charges for extended periods of time?" Pembroke accused.

Cordelia looked upset by that while Daisy sent a glare in Pembroke's direction, her eyes flashing gold.

"No, that's not… Do you read TMZ? Madison's already spent more time with us than at any rehab facility she's been sentenced to. She's a special case." Cordelia said.

"Did Madison give the impression of being a particularly powerful witch?" Myrtle asked.

Memories of the resurection she, Madison and Zoe had performed on Kyle crept into her mind, but Daisy forced them back.

"Not really. Although, I wouldn't know. She's been going to Fiona for lessons. I've been working with Cordelia." Daisy stated.

What Daisy said caught Myrtle's attention.

"Madison has been seeking training from Fiona?" Myrtle questioned.

"Yes, she has been spending quite a bit of time with her. I didn't notice because I've been so busy helping Daisy with her growing abilities." Cordelia stated.

That had also caught Myrtle's attention and it made her begin to wonder over what was happening under the coven's roof.

"Before her disappearance, was Madison showcasing any powers? New ones, rapidly accumulating?" Myrtle asked.

"New powers? No. Mostly, we were concentrating on controlling her Telekinesis, not developing new skills." Cordelia answered.

Her attention drifted off to the floor and she frowned.

"Where's my rug?" She asked.

She looked back over at Daisy who shrugged, unsure of what happened and she turned her attention back onto the council.

"But Ms. Motomiya, your powers have been growing? Have you developed any new abilities?" Myrtle questioned.

Confused over why the redheaded witch seemed interested in that information, Daisy decided to just answer the question in case it was manditory information for the council to have.

"Uh, well, I learned Telekinesis pretty recently. And my control over Pyrokinesis has gotten stronger." Daisy reported.

Cordelia then gave a proud smile over at the girl which the council all took notice of, especially Myrtle, who recognized the look.

It was the same one that Myrtle always reserved for Cordelia.

"Daisy takes her studies very seriously, more so than the other girls. She has very unique ways of using her powers, especially Transmogrification." Cordelia said.

"Transmogrification? That's a pretty rare gift to have. Only witches from certain bloodlines have been able to use that." Quentin commented.

"Right, well, that will be all for now, Ms. Motomiya. You may go. Ms. Foxx, go and retrieve Ms. Benson for us." Myrtle ordered.

Nodding, the two women stood from their chairs and began to leave the ancestry room.

"Why did Myrtle want to know about my and Madison's powers?" Daisy asked in a hushed voice.

"I have an idea on why, but it's nothing you need to worry about." Cordelia placed a hand on her back.

Myrtle wanted to know if Fiona had returned to coven because she felt the rise of a new Supreme.

If one of the students were developing their powers and were delving into mastering the Seven Wonders, then it meant they may be the next Supreme of the coven.

Madison and Daisy were both able to use one of the Seven Wonders which put them on the radar, but it seemed like Fiona may have been mentoring the former actress to see if she was her replacement.

As for Cordelia, she had hopes that the next Supreme would be Daisy since she was filled with so much good and would actually care for the coven properly like Fiona should have.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Cordelia glanced over at Daisy and gently reached out her hand to make her stop walking.

"Oh, wait here for just a moment." Cordelia requested when they approached her bedroom.

Curious, Daisy watched as Cordelia stepped inside her room for a few seconds before walking out with a smile on her face and a small box held in her hand.

"Here. I found this in a shop and it made me think of you. Happy birthday." She said.

Stunned, Daisy stared down at the small black velvet box that Cordelia was holding out towards her.

"Cordelia, you didn't have to." Daisy breathed out.

"What are you talking about? It's your birthday and I wasn't lying to the council earlier. You are my best student. You've earned a lot more than the rest of the girls have." Cordelia smiled.

That made Daisy feel guilty as she thought back to Kyle and knew she had to come clean.

"No, I haven't. Cordelia, I have a confession to make." Daisy said.

Confused over how upset the girl appeared, Cordelia reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Madison stole a resurection spell from one of your books. She took Zoe and me to a morgue to bring one of the boys back from the dead." Daisy confessed.

Shocked, Cordelia kept her face neutral and listened to Daisy as she told her what she and the other two girls had been keeping secret from her.

"It was a bad idea, I know, but Kyle was a good guy. And Madison killed him. She knew that Zoe really liked him and since Zoe killed one of those rapists for Madison, she thought she would pay her back by bringing Kyle back. They brought me along since I was with them that night and thought three witches would be stronger than two. We performed the ritual and we brought Kyle back, but he wasn't him. Madison ditched us and Zoe and me had to take care of everything. We found another witch and she agreed to keep Kyle with her until we figured out what to do. I'm so sorry. I know we did the wrong thing and I should have told you about it sooner." Daisy exclaimed.

Instead of getting upset or yelling, Cordelia just pulled the girl into a hug, trying to settle her since it was obvious that she was becoming hysterical.

Confused by the reaction, Daisy clung to the woman who rubbed her back and tried to help her relax.

"I'm glad you did tell me. I have a feeling that if you hadn't, then Zoe and Madison would have taken this secret to their graves or until this mess showed up on our doorstep. I am very disappointed in what you girls did. Resurection is not something you should be meddling with, especially not at your levels. You're all lucky that you didn't unleash a demon or something more sinister. But we have other issues to deal with right now. Go to your room. Tomorrow, I want you to take me to Kyle and this other witch. We'll see if we can fix things from there." Cordelia explained.

"Okay." Daisy nodded and sniffled.

Pulling away, Cordelia wiped away the tears of frustration that had fallen down Daisy's face before heading off to bring Zoe down for the interview.

As Daisy made her way back to her room, she then noticed that the gift Cordelia had gotten her was in her hands.

Walking inside her room, Daisy sat down on her bed and looked over her gifts that she had gotten from her friends and wondered if maybe now was the time to open them.

She decided to start with the gift she just received from Cordelia and lifted the lid of the velvet box to reveal a necklace.

An oval shaped dark green gemstone laid in the box and it was attached to a gold chain.

Holding the necklace up to the light, Daisy was able to see deifferent shades of green, though it was subtle, but she also felt an energy that made her feel at peace and grounded which was odd since she had felt anxious ever since she woke up.

Hooking the necklace around her neck, Daisy smiled and felt empowered when the crystal touched her skin.

Feeling better than she had earlier, Daisy stood up and made her way over to her gifts and began to open them, smiling as she found some cards that were hand written by her friends.

When she found a black cocktail dress from her sister, instead of getting annoyed like she usually would, Daisy simply found herself becoming amused and tried it on to see if it would fit.

Like she suspected, the dress molded to her body like a second skin and showed off her figure beautifully.

Grabbing her phone, Daisy snapped a picture of herself in the dress before changing back into ther regular clothes, knowing her sister would want proof that she wore it.

After opening all of her gifts, Daisy turned on her laptop and sent all of her friends messages, thanking them for the presents and sent the picture to her sister Jun who was quite pleased with how her sister looked in the dress she got her.

With that done, Daisy then began to put everything away.

While she did this, she saw something move outside her window.

Feeling her curiosity grow, Daisy peered outside and felt her heart stutter for a moment when she saw Kyle sneaking around the garden.

What shocked her was the fact that he had blood splattered over his face and hair while his shirt, one she knew she didn't give him in the clothes she brought over to Misty's, had been ripped open to expose his scarred chest.

Opening her window, Daisy checked to make sure no one was in the area before calling out to the boy.

"Kyle! Kyle!" She called.

At the sound of her voice, Kyle eagerly started searching for her until he found her staring down at him from her window.

"Stay right there, I'm coming to get you." Daisy told him.

Moving away from the window, Daisy looked for something to cover Kyle with to hide his bloodied form.

Why was Kyle here and how did he know where to find them?

Finding an old navy colored hoodie that Daisy was sure used to belong to her friend Matt, she took it with her as she snuck outside, thrilled that everyone was too busy with Madison's disappearance to notice her.

As she was almost outside, Daisy faltered as she began to wonder.

Could Kyle be the reason that Madison was missing?

Had he somehow run into her and she said something to upset him and it caused him to go wild, attacking her?

Madison seemed to have a way of making people lash out violently at her, Queenie being the perfect example of that.

Shaking the thought from her mind, Daisy made her way outside and found Kyle eagerly waiting for her.

"Kyle, come on. We need to sneak you inside and clean you up." She told him.

Kyle grunted as he reached out for the girl, trying to tell her what happened, but she couldn't understand him since he wasn't able to speak.

Wrapping the sweater around his body, Daisy dragged him along with her as she snuck back inside.

She kept whispering for Kyle to be quiet as they made their way to the stairs when they heard someone walking their way.

Tensing up, Daisy wished that they were at the top of the stairs so they could run for her room because she wasn't sure how she would explain this to Fiona or the council.

Then, just as soon as the thought entered her mind, Daisy and Kyle were no longer on the bottom floor, but were standing at the top of the stairs, swaying a bit from the sudden movement.

Shocked by what happened and meeting Kyle's confused gaze, Daisy wondered if she had awakened another power before running for her room with the boy close behind her.

"Holy shit, that was a close one." Daisy panted after she closed and locked the door.

Kyle seemed to agree with her as he slumped to the floor and curled up on it.

Staring down at the boy, Daisy sighed as she kenw she had to ask him some questions.

"Kyle, how did you know where we were?" She asked him.

Thinking over the girl's words, Kyle pushed himself up and reached a hand out towards the girl.

"W-Waaarrrmmm. Warm…light. F-Follloooowed it." Kyle forced out.

The words the boy was able to force out confused the girl since they made no sense to her and she was unaware of the aura she had that everyone else could sense.

"Warm light? Wait. Oh my, God, you're talking! That's great!" Daisy smiled as she got on her knees in front of him.

If he was able to talk, then it meant he was feeling and was slowly getting better and that was a large relief.

Sensing her happiness, Kyle smiled up at her and leaned forward, nuzzling his head against her face.

It was a miracle that Kyle was able to finally talk, but it did seem that he was still having trouble with how he interacted.

"Kyle, why are you here and why are you covered in blood?" Daisy asked as she pet his blond curly mop of hair.

He tensed up and began to shake as he remembered how he ended up in the situation he was in.

"Kyle, sweetie, come on. Tell me what happened. I won't get mad at you, I promise." She crooned.

Tears filled Kyle's eyes as he looked up at the girl who had showed him kindness and was so gentle with him.

He knew he could trust her, but he had to force the words out to make her understand.

She needed to know what happened so she wouldn't get upset at him and abandon him just like Zoe had.

"It's okay, take your time." Daisy comforted.

"Zzzzoe…took me…hoooome. M-M-Moooom huuurrt me." He forced out.

Rage filled Daisy when Kyle confessed that Zoe had taken the boy back to his mother when they both agreed it was a bad idea.

Keeping her anger in check so she wouldn't scare Kyle, Daisy simply held the boy, not paying attention to the blood that was staining her white top.

"It's okay, Kyle. You don't ever have to go back to that mean lady. You're safe here." Daisy told him.

Smiling, Kyle felt himself drifting off to sleep, finally feeling safe from any and all dangers in the arms of the girl who looked like an angel.

To be continued…


End file.
